The Runaway
by xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx
Summary: Enter Kurimu: a half-cat demon who has been shunned by her demon family and human family. She then meets Inuyasha and Kagome while trying to steal some breakfast. When the Cat Clan wants her back again, they take her under their wing and protect her. The Cat Clan aren't the only ones that want Kurimu; other demons want her also. Kurimu also has some... Full sum. inside. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Okay, I had this idea in my head for a really long time. I had the plot thought of and my OC, Kurimu, completed. The only problem was that I needed to finish at least one multi-chaptered story, or I'd be too stressed out from typing too many different story chapters. Now that I finished Trapped in the Labyrinth, I can start another! **

**FULL SUMMARY - Enter Kurimu: a half-cat demon who has been shunned by the Elite Cat Clan demon family and her human family. She then meets Inuyasha and Kagome while trying to steal some breakfast. When the Cat Clan wants her back again, they take her under their wing and protect her. The Cat Clan aren't the only ones that want Kurimu; other demons want her also. Kurimu also has some secrets of her own that she's hiding, and it has something to do with why Naraku and other powerful demons want her in their clutches. Will Inuyasha and the gang find out before it's too late?**

**Here it is, my new story, The Runaway (title is subject to change; I had to come with this one on the spot)**

**P.S. The story will be told in multiple P.O.V.s, just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but Kurimu… *cries in corner***

* * *

Prologue

_Night was settling on the small village; the right time for people to settle down and get rest for the next day. Only the women and children were bedding down though; the men were planning on how to get rid of the hanyou in their midst._

"_She's just a child!" one of them protested. "We can't just kill her!"_

"_Right now she's a child, but when she grows up, she'll be a danger to us all! Do you not remember what she did to your daughter, Hakato?" Minomato, the leader, challenged. Hakato shuffled uncomfortably and the others murmured their agreements. The hanyou child will have to die tonight._

"_Papa! Papa, wake up!" the little girl cried. _They're almost here… We have to get away!

"_What is it, Kurimu*?" the girl's father asked. She began packing some of his clothes into a small bag._

"_Hey! What are you doing?" he asked, now fully awake._

"_They're coming." Kurimu said with a seriousness never before heard in her 11 year old voice._

"_Who is coming?" her father asked, confused._

"_The villagers. They're coming," she said as she finished packing her father's bag. Kurimu handed him his bag and she picked up her own._

_They headed out the door, only to find the male villagers not too far from their quaint little hut._

"_There they are! Don't let her get away men!" Minomato cried out. The men began to launch spears towards the frightened family of two._

"_RUN!" her father cried. They both began to run towards the village borders. The villagers launched weapon after weapon at the duo, but none of them hit their target. Soon, they were almost to the forest._

"_Archers!" Minomato said. He would _not _let that evil hanyou get away! After all, she… Minomato shook his head to expel the thoughts, and focused on the problem right now._

_The archers began to shoot at the receding bodies of Kurimu and her father. One of the arrows lodged into her father's leg._

"_Papa!" Kurimu cried running back to her father's side._

"_No, Kurimu! You have to keep going!" her father hissed in pain._

"_I don't want to!" Kurimu said stubbornly, tears running down her chubby face. Her father stood and grabbed a nearby spear._

"_Kurimu, go. Now." Her father said once again, using his commanding tone. She reluctantly obliged and began to run away._

I love you, Papa!_ She thought before disappearing into the darkness of the forest._

* * *

**Author's Note: Done! I hope you guys know that Minomato and Hakato's names aren't real… I just put two names from Inuyasha together to get Minomato's name, and I made up Hakato's name. I thought I should let you know.**

**So, that review box isn't gonna stay empty, right?**

***Kurimu's name is the Japanese pronunciation of cream, which is what her name was going to be. I got her name from my cat, whose name is Cookie Cream, so thank you Cookie for letting me borrow your name~!**

**Her name is pronounced Koo-ree-moo, for those who don't know how to pronounce it, and thank you to those that do.**


	2. Enter Kuri: Who Exactly is She?

**Author's Note: Hey people! I'm back with a new story! This is an Inuyasha fan fic with three different OCs! I had the idea to make this story a long time ago, but I had to wait until I finished at least one of my multi-chaptered stories or I'd be too overwhelmed typing up four different stories and… yeah, you get it. I'll stop talking and let you read the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Kagome would have already realized their feelings for each other after maybe Episode 100. (InuKag fan girl~!)**

* * *

_Chapter One:  
__Enter Kuri – Who Exactly is She?_

_Kurimu's Point of View_

I had once again woken up from a memory dream, as I like to call them, in a cold sweat. I sighed and dusted myself off. I could see a nearby village and decided to get breakfast from there.

As I walked to the village, I remembered a recent dream I had. The village I was approaching looked exactly like the one in my dream. I take my dreams seriously because they seem to tell the future in some way; I'm just not sure when the dream would happen in real life.

"Okay, let's get this over with," I said to no one in particular. I put on my hooded cloak and entered the village unnoticed.

_General Point of View_

"Please Inuyasha! I need to turn in my missing work and I need to collect some more work!" Kagome begged the stubborn hanyou. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had all returned to Kaede's village to get some well deserved rest. Unfortunately, Kagome was not allowed to return to her own time, much to her dismay.

"I said no, Kagome!" Inuyasha huffed out. "Every time you leave, you take your sweet precious time to get back here! We don't have time to waste like that!"

Eventually, Kagome got fed up with him denying her request to go back home, so she whipped out her trump card.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome sang out in a sickly sweet tone. Inuyasha gulped and knew that tone of voice could only mean one thing…

"SIT!" Kagome yelled with as much force as she could muster. The purple beads around the white haired hanyou's throat responded instantly, dragging him through the floor of Kaede's hut and into the ground. Kagome took this chance to grab her bag and run to the Bone Eater's Well, knowing the effect of the beads would soon wear off and Inuyasha would be on her tail.

Kagome wove in and out of villagers, keeping her eyes on the forest ahead of her. Before she knew it, she had bumped into a young villager wearing a hooded cloak.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome said before bowing quickly and holding her hand out to help the villager.

"Oh, it's okay! It was my fault anyway," the person replied. Kagome registered the voice as a female, and not too much younger than she herself.

"Hey! Stop that thief!" a male villager yelled while pointing at the girl in front of Kagome. _Thief?_ She thought.

In a flash the girl was running away. Kagome turned around to stop her and caught a glimpse of a red kimono chasing after the girl.

"Inuyasha! Catch her! She's the thief!" Kagome yelled while pointing at the hooded girl. She stopped running and headed back to Kaede's hut to get some help.

_Kurimu's Point of View_

"Stop that thief!" I heard a villager yell. _It wore off already?_ I began to run away, hoping that no one would realize he's pointing at me.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I heard a voice behind me say. I glanced back and saw a demon with long white hair wearing a red kimono. He was wielding a long sword shaped like a fang.

_I remember this from my dream! He should swing right about… Now!_ I jumped as he swung his sword at me. He looked awestruck as I ascended over his head after pushing off his sword.

"What the- Hey!" the guy said as I landed behind him and continued to run. The entrance of the village was getting closer – wait, it was getting farther away! That's when I noticed I was being pulled back by something.

_This is what I presume to be the 'Wind Tunnel' from the monk…_ I remembered what happened next in my dream. Turning around, I grabbed a nearby villager and threw him towards the monk. The wind stopped as the monk covered up his right hand to protect the villager I had flung.

Once again I continued to make my escape to the forest. As soon as I moved five steps, a giant boomerang was thrown at me, blocking my path.

"Stop right there!" the owner of the weapon called. She wore a famous demon slaying costume I heard about, and she was riding a giant cat with two tails. I grabbed the legendary Five Elements Whip from my side.

"Five Elements: Wind!" I called out as my whip took the form of a tornado in the shape of a whip. I lashed it out at the boomerang, forcing it back into the air. The woman dodged it and plucked it out of the air, aiming at me again. _She's good, but not good enough!_ This time, she won't be able to dodge it.

I whipped the air and created a strong wind wall, knocking her weapon back towards her. She didn't have enough time to dodge the rapidly approaching weapon. It hit her in the gut, knocking her from her perch and towards the ground. The demon cat grabbed her with its teeth and set her down on the ground gently.

Sighing in relief that she wasn't dead, I began to run to safety. _Almost there, almost there!_ I thought as I saw the village entrance.

Before I could even set foot outside the borders, I was surrounded by blue fire. I knew this came from the little fox demon they had in their group.

"Five Elements: Water!" My whip transformed again, this time into a mini typhoon collected together to look like a whip. One lash and the fire sputtered out. I began to hightail it out of there, happy I had gotten breakfast for once.

_General Point of View_

"Hold it right there!" Kagome said as she shot a Sacred Arrow at the masked thief. The arrow pierced through one side of the hooded cloak the thief wore. Startled, the thief tripped and fell onto the soft grass, the hood coming off, uncovering their face.

Inuyasha walked over to the thief, prepared for a fight. When he saw the face of a young girl, he was surprised.

"P-please don't kill me!" the girl cried, visibly shaking from fear. Just to scare her more, he pointed the Tetsuaiga at her face.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled. The young child gulped and started shaking even more.

"M-my name is K-Kurimu," she said.

"Are you working for the demon Naraku?" Inuyasha said. Kurimu's eyes went wide with fear as she remembered that horrible name. _You can't say anything about my whereabouts, since you have discovered me by accident… If you say anything about me, you will feel intense pain beyond imagination! _

"I don't know who you're talking about…" Kurimu lied through her teeth. Suddenly, she felt like every part of her body was being stabbed repeatedly with spears. She cried out in pain, and after a moment, passed out.

"Look at what you did to her, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha said, defending himself. Kagome put her first two fingers on Kurimu's wrist. She sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, she's still alive! Miroku, do you think you can carry her?" The perverted monk perked up, happy to carry 'such a young and beautiful maiden'.

Sango, on the other hand, disagreed. "Kagome, I don't it's a good idea to let _him_ carry her…" Kagome was confused for a moment, but soon afterwards understood what she was referring to.

"Oh, you're right, Sango! How about Kirara (A/N: I think in America it's spelled like "Kilala", but I prefer to use the Japanese "Kirara" instead, since it was the original name) carries her?" Kagome suggested. Sango agreed and it was settled. Miroku was disappointed, but he would try his luck when she woke up.

_Kurimu's Point of View_

When I woke up, I was looking into the face of the girl I met earlier. "Can I call you Nee-chan? I never had a big sister and I heard they're nice and kind and sweet, just like you!" I asked with that just-woke-up voice.

The girl chuckled lightly and said, "Thank you! And yes, you can; my name is Kagome, by the way." She pointed to the demon that tried to kill me earlier. "That's Inuyasha. He can be a real jerk sometimes, so don't mind him."

"Hey! What do ya mean by that, Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I meant what I said. You. Are. A. Jerk!" she yelled back at him, which started an argument between the two

_I can already tell that those two are sooo in love!_ I started to laugh at them, and they stopped arguing to look at me.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing; nothing at all. Continue on with your arguing!" I said, and began to giggle again. They just shrugged their shoulders and continued their bickering. The other girl sighed and sat next to me, along with the little two tailed cat and the fox demon. The monk was watching me from behind, and it was really creepy.

"Don't mind them; they're always like that. My name is Sango, and this is Shippo and Kirara. The guy standing behind you is Miroku," she said, pointing to the fox demon first, the cat next, and the creepy guy last.

"My name is Kurimu, but you can just call me Kuri," I said to Sango. "Can I call you Sango-nee? You're so nice and pretty and kind like Nee-chan!" Sango looked confused, so I pointed to Kagome and said, "Kagome said I can call her Nee-chan."

"Well, yes, and thank you for the compliments!" Sango said.

Shippo jumped onto my lap and said, "Are you a bad demon? You don't look like a bad demon!"

"Actually, I'm not even a full demon," I told Shippo. "I'm just a hanyou." I saw Inuyasha's ears perk up when I said the word 'hanyou'.

Stopping the argument, Inuyasha walked over to me and said, "You're a hanyou." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes I am," I answered. I saw a hint of surprise flash through his eyes.

"What's your demon half?" he inquired.

"My mother was Hana of the elite Cat Clan," I responded. "What's your demon half?"

"My father was a dog demon. He ruled every western land," Inuyasha told me. "His name was Inutaisho." I heard that name from somewhere before, but I couldn't remember when…

Miroku walked over and said, "You must have had a hard childhood like Inuyasha…"

Remembering how many times I was chased out of villages, beaten, spit on, alone, hungry, cold, and sad, I lowered my head and quietly said, "Yeah, I did…"

It was silent for a moment; then Sango spoke up. "We're sorry; we didn't mean to upset you…"

I lifted my head and shot them a bright smile. "It's okay! If that never happened, then I wouldn't have been able to meet you guys!" I stood and pumped my fist in the air.

Everyone brightened a little at that fact. There was still one thing they wanted to know from me; I could tell from the way they looked.

"Hey, Kuri…" Inuyasha said. I looked over and saw a serious face. "Do you by any chance know the demon Naraku?" I wanted to say something about him, but I couldn't. _Remember, you can't say a thing about me!_

I took a deep breath and said, "N-Naraku… N-No, not him…" I stuttered out. I thought I had gotten away with it, but I didn't. A few seconds later, it felt like I was submerged underwater. My vision got blurry and I couldn't breathe. I tried to take in some air, but something was stopping me. Eventually I started to sway back and forth, and soon, I was falling to the floor.

"Kuri!" I heard Nee-chan and Sango-nee yell. I hit the floor with a painful thud.

The last thing I remember is thinking, _Stupid Naraku and his stupid curse…_ before fading into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes! Chapter one is done! Hey, that rhymed! Anyway, Thank you to my first two reviewers for this story! I decided to post another chapter, just for you~!**

**So you can go on ahead and type up that review and click 'post review'!**


	3. Cats and Dogs!

**Author's Note: Hello people who are reading this fan fiction! I had such a horrible writer's block because I was cut off from the lovely reviews you guys leave me! Anyway, I now have internet on my computer so yay to me! (Yes, I was one of those people who didn't have internet in their room; got a problem with that?)**

**Enjoy the story now and let's celebrate my return to the wonderful site of FanFiction~!**

**Disclaimer: PARTY! PARTY! Huh? Oh, yeah, none of this is mine except for Kuri! PARTY! PARTY!**

* * *

_Chapter Two:  
__Cats and Dogs!_

_General Point of View_

Kagome was sitting by the well, thinking about how she _still_ hadn't gotten the chance to go home.

"What are you thinking about, Nee-chan?" Kuri asked the now-surprised Kagome.

"I'm just thinking about going home," she responded. Kuri had a confused look on her face and Kagome just laughed. "I forgot! I'm not from the Feudal Era, Kuri. I come through this well I'm sitting by to get here."

"Wow! You really don't live here?" Kuri asked, amazed.

Kagome nodded her head. "I told you, if I jumped down this well, I'll be going back to my time period, which is the future."

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" Kuri squealed while jumping up and down.

"I'm sorry Kuri, but for some reason, only Inuyasha can come with me," Kagome said. Determined to go, Kuri sat on the edge of the well and swung her legs inside, positioning herself to jump in.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Kuri asked her friend. Kagome nodded and decided to let her find out the hard way.

To her surprise, Kuri was able to pass through the well. Kagome did not know the reason for this, nor did Kuri. She decided to think about it later, and headed up to her house with Kuri oo-ing and ah-ing over everything she passed by.

_In the Feudal Era…_

"She WHAT?!" Inuyasha bellowed as he looked from face to face. Inuyasha had come back to tell Kagome he had a lead on Naraku when he found that she wasn't at Kaede's hut. He checked by the well, but she wasn't there either. When he started to look around in the village, Shippo informed him he saw Kagome jump down the well.

Inuyasha was about to storm off and get her when Miroku grabbed his wrist.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. She'll be back like she always is," he said as he inched his hand towards Sango's butt, only to be slapped away angrily. Inuyasha jerked his wrist out of Miroku's grasp and started to walk to the door, and noticed Kagome wasn't the only one missing.

"Has anyone seen Kuri?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced sideways at his friends. All three shook their heads no, and he made a mental note of her disappearance. "Whatever. I'm going to get Kagome and then we'll look for Kuri. I have a feeling she's up to no good…" and with that, Inuyasha ran out towards the Bone Eater's Well.

_In Kagome's House_

"Hi everyone! I'm home!" Kagome yelled through the house. Kuri walked with Kagome, touching everything that crossed their path.

"Hey Sis! Is Inuyasha with you?" Souta said as he ran up to his sister. When he noticed Kuri standing behind her, he cautiously stepped forward, and then stuck out his hand. "Hi! I'm Souta, Kagome's little brother," he said. "What's your name?"

Kuri stared at him for a moment; then she grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, he's so cute~!" she said, hugging him even tighter.

"Can't… Breathe…" Souta coughed out. "Kagome… Help me!" Kuri let go, embarrassed to have almost squished him to death.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed. "Oh, my name's Kurimu, but you can call me Kuri."

"Oh, hello Kagome! I see you've brought a new friend home," Kagome's mother said. Her grandfather also came in and saw Kuri, noting aloud that she was a cat demon.

"I see you've caught yourself an Elite Cat Clan demon." He chuckled. "I wonder how that'll work out for Inuyasha!" Kuri began squirming behind Kagome. She didn't like all this attention she was getting, partly because of all the memories she had connected with it.

Just then, Inuyasha came bursting through the front door, anger radiating from him.

"Kagome, why did you leave when I said-" Inuyasha started, but didn't get to finish when he saw Kuri was also here. _So that's where she went… But how did she get here?_ Inuyasha thought. He narrowed his eyes and said, "How'd you go through the well, Kuri?" She started trembling from the glare Inuyasha was giving her, and quickly shrugged her shoulders to avoid being hit like the many times she had when she didn't answer fast enough.

"Well, whatever!" he said, returning to his former attitude. "We need to get back to the Feudal Era now, so we're leaving!" Inuyasha picked up both Kuri and Kagome and kicked the front door open so he could go through.

"Inuyasha! Put us down now!" Kagome yelled annoyed that she had finally gotten home only to be brought back. Kuri began hissing at Inuyasha.

"Put us down, you mangy mutt!" Kuri hissed.

"What'd you call me?" Inuyasha said, his anger already beginning to flare.

"I said, 'Put us down you mangy mutt!'!" Kuri shrieked. Inuyasha could already hear Sesshomaru's voice taunting him.

_Little brother, you let a female defeat you? This proves you are not worthy of wielding the Tetsuaiga. I'll be taking it with me._

He was _not_ about to let that happen!

"Shut up and enjoy the ride, you stray cat!" Inuyasha countered back.

"How dare you call me that!" Kuri said as she clawed his face. Inuyasha howled in pain.

"Ow, you stupid cat!" he said, dropping Kuri and Kagome to clutch the side of his face.

"Run Nee-chan!" Kuri screamed as she ran towards the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome ran towards her house, and Inuyasha was stuck in the middle. He was torn between chasing Kagome and fixing his already damaged pride. He decided he could always catch Kagome, no matter what, so he went after Kuri.

Using his nose, caught a whiff of Kuri's scent and followed it. "Got you!" Inuyasha said gleefully. He turned a corner only to be met by the bottom of Kuri's shoe.

"No, I got _you_, dirty dog!" she said as she stuck out her tongue and ran towards Kagome's house.

"How dare you…" Inuyasha growled as he jumped up and chased after her. "Come back here you alley cat!" Kagome just stood in her doorway and watched Inuyasha and Kuri chase each other in her front yard. Eventually the fight ended with Kuri stranded in a tree, Inuyasha standing guard under it making sure she couldn't get down.

"Nee-chan!" Kuri pleaded. "Nee-chan help!"

"Kagome's not going to help you!" Inuyasha yelled up to Kuri. She answered him by blowing a raspberry.

"Nee-chan please!" Kuri said again. She clasped her hands together under her chin and batted her eyelashes, making sure her eyes looked innocent; she swished her tail back and forth, giving the whole attire an "I'm so innocent" look. Kagome couldn't resist because she looked so… _adorable!_

"Oh alright!" she exasperated. Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Wait, Kagome, you seriously-"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha's body hit the ground with so much speed and force, he made an imprint of himself on the concrete.

"Serves you right!" Kuri said as she landed on the ground next to him and made a funny face.

"You know, you can't fight with Inuyasha like that if you're going to be traveling with us…" Kagome chastised her.

"You're right… Wait, I can come?" Kuri said excitedly. Kagome nodded her head and Kuri squealed.

Inuyasha jumped up, the effect of the beads wearing off. "That alley cat can't come with us! She'll only be a nuisance!"

"Hey! I can fight! And I won't be a nuisance!" Kuri shouted. "You just don't want me to come with you! And besides, I've got my own reasons for wanting to destroy Na- I mean, that person you're chasing!" _That was close…_ Kuri thought.

"Why can't she come with us, Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded. "She can fight, and it wouldn't hurt to have someone else helping us, now would it?" When Inuyasha couldn't find an answer, it was settled; Kuri would be traveling Japan with them. "Well, now that it's over, let's go inside; it's pretty late." Kagome said as she ushered the two inside.

_Kagome's Point of View_

"Kuri, it's time for your bath!" I hollered downstairs. Minutes later, Kuri entered the bathroom, face scrunched up in disdain.

"I don't wanna take a bath, Nee-chan! I always get cold after getting out and I hate getting wet!" Kuri whined.

"I promise you won't get cold this time." I promised. Kuri reluctantly agreed, and stepped into the tub after stripping her grimy clothes off. At first, she looked cold, but soon warmed up.

"This feels nice…" Kuri said relaxed. I gently laughed at the young cat's funny personality.

"I left some pajamas out for you," I said before exiting the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, Kuri entered my room wearing a pair of orange pajamas with kitties on them. She was holding our cat, Bouyou, in one arm and was rubbing her eye sleepily with the other.

Kuri yawned and said, "Is it bedtime, Nee-chan?" I laughed and guided her to my bed. She fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.

"I still don't like her." Inuyasha said while leaning on my doorframe.

"You're just saying that because she's a cat and you're a dog," I reasoned, setting out the extra sleeping bags and blankets.

"No, I'm not," Inuyasha countered. He walked over and sat in front of me. "It's like she's hiding something from us, and I think it's that she's working with Naraku!"

"Inuyasha, don't you think she would've stolen the Sacred Jewel shards while I was in the shower? Or when I went to the store? Or when I was in the shed with Grandpa?" I said firing question after question at him. "I leave them on my desk, so she had plenty of opportunities to take them and run." I looked over at Kuri, who was snuggling with Bouyou. She looked so innocent. How could someone so cute and young be working with the vilest demon out there? _She couldn't be working for him…She fainted both times he was mentioned, and she looked scared when she heard his name…_ I thought.

Inuyasha snapped me out of my thoughts when he said, "Hey, Kagome! Look at Kuri!" I turned to look at the cat hanyou, who was twisting and turning in her sleep. She sat up, and her eyes shot open; they began to change colors.

"No!" Her eyes turned golden like Inuyasha's, and she spoke in his voice. I glanced over at Inuyasha, who looked just as surprised as I did.

"Get away from Nee-chan!" Kuri's eyes returned to their normal shade of emerald green with specks of gold, and she spoke with her voice. I thought it was over, but I guess I was wrong.

"INUYASHA!" Next she spoke in my voice, and her eyes changed to match my milk chocolate ones. I was beginning to worry about what was going on.

"Save her!" Her eyes turned a darker shade of brown, and the next voice she used was Miroku's.

"Somebody…" Kuri's eyes went from dark brown to mud brown, and Sango's voice was next.

"HELP!" She screamed and her eyes and voice changed to match Shippo's. Kuri screamed again, this time her eyes went to their usual emerald green with specks of gold and using her own voice again. When she looked at us, she had fear etched everywhere on her pretty features.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, concern clear in his voice. I smiled in spite of the situation at hand.

"I-I'm fine," Kuri said, evidently trembling with fear. "J-just a b-bad dream." She turned her back to us and fell asleep again, this time having a more peaceful dream.

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked Inuyasha. He just shrugged his shoulders and laid down. I did the same, Kuri's weird outburst still on my mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter Two is through! So how are you guys liking this story so far? I know, it's kinda boring, but it'll get exciting, I promise!**

**Reviews make the world spin! Well, they help keep me on track, so would you like to take a few minutes and review please?**


	4. A Day Surviving in Tokyo City!

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It is I, xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx! I bring-eth you newest chapters of The Runaway! Enjoy-eth!**

**P.S. I think I've gone crazy… I pretended I uploaded my chapters' everyday and I had to keep you guys informed… Don't mind any of the crazy-talk Author's Notes in some Chapters for TDWD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not-eth own-eth Inuyasha! It belongs-eth to Rumiko Takahashi… eth!**

* * *

_Chapter Three:  
__A Day Surviving in Tokyo!_

_General Point of View_

The next morning, Kuri awakened to find she's alone in Kagome's room. Sleepily, she trudged down the stairs and found Inuyasha and Kagome's family seated around the table. She looked for Kagome but couldn't find her.

"Where's Nee-chan?" Kuri asked as she sat down at the table.

"Kagome went to school today. She'll be back later," Kagome's mother told her as she set a plate of pancakes and sausages in front of Kuri.

"What's 'school'?" Kuri asked, confused.

"It's a place that you go to so you can learn about things," Souta said. Kuri nodded her head, but still looked confused. She looked down at her plate and began to eat her food.

Inuyasha noticed this and said, "How about I take you around Tokyo City today?" Kuri's head shot up, her eyes shining with surprise.

"You're really going to do that?" Kuri asked. Inuyasha nodded his head and Kuri jumped around in excitement and anticipation. Moments later she stopped and narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha.

"What's the catch?" Kuri demanded. Inuyasha cocked his head sideways, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Aren't you going to make me do something embarrassing?" she hesitantly inquired. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Why would I do something stupid like that?" Inuyasha asked, confused about Kuri's weird outbursts; especially the one last night.

_So he doesn't remember about yesterday…_Kuri thought. _What an idiot…_

"I don't know! Anyway, let's go around town!" she cheered.

"Okay, but wait!" Inuyasha said as he ran upstairs. Seconds later he emerged downstairs wearing a blue cap. He handed Kuri a small orange sunhat with a yellow sun on the right side.

"Here, you need to wear this if you're going around town," Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Kuri asked as she examined the hat.

"So people won't see our ears. Kagome said people will be scared of us if our ears are seen," Inuyasha told her. Kuri put on the hat and turned to head outside.

"Kuri wait!" Inuyasha said before she ran out the door.

"What now?" she whined as she turned to face him.

Inuyasha pointed to the tail swishing behind her. "You might want to hide that before you leave."

Embarrassed she had forgotten about her tail, she quickly tucked it under her shirt. "Now can we go?" she asked, bouncing up and down on her feet.

"Now we can go," Inuyasha said. Kuri cheered and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, dragging him through the front door.

"I knew those two didn't hate each other…" Souta said as he finished his breakfast and headed out the door also.

~Later That Day~

"Run Kuri!" Inuyasha said as he jumped over the crowd of students surrounding them. They swarmed on Kuri, most of them boys asking her what school she went to and how old she was.

Kuri, who wasn't used to such attention, acted on instinct and incapacitated enough boys for her to get through the group and run. She began to run down the hallway, with a group of boys chasing her.

_I can smell Nee-chan… She's close…_ Kuri thought as she headed towards Kagome's last class. When she reached the room, she yanked the door open and yelled "Nee-chan help me!" while jumping into Kagome's lap. Her intrusion into the classroom shocked both Kagome and the class, teacher included.

Then Inuyasha kicked the door down and said, "Come on Kuri! They're coming!" She reluctantly got up, and as she did her shirt rose up, letting her tail fly free.

"Hey, is that real?" asked one boy as he pulled on it.

"Ouch! Don't pull on it!" Kuri screeched as she scratched him in the face and nursed her hurt tail.

Inuyasha picked her up and ran out the door. Everyone stared open-mouthed except for Kagome. She was really, really, _really_ angry at Inuyasha.

"SIT!" Kagome whispered with as much force as she could. Sure enough, Inuyasha had crashed onto the floor. Everyone got up and went to see what it was.

Kuri, who was being carried by Inuyasha, was thrown into the air and caught by one of the groupie boys.

"Well, hello there! Aren't you a beautiful angel!" he said. Kuri didn't know what to say, so she kicked him in the, erm… Let's just say she kicked him in his soft spot. The boy gave a high-pitched girly scream, and dropped Kuri to clutch his… _soft spot._

"Come on Inuyasha! Get up!" Kuri said while trying to lift the heavy boy.

"I-can't…" he replied. "You-have-to-wait…"

"Wait for what?!" Kuri asked.

"For-the-sit-command-to-lift…" Inuyasha said. The bell rang, and Kuri jumped from the sudden noise. She returned to her previous task, until a shadow blocked the light. Kuri looked up, only to see the none-too-pleased face of Kagome.

"H-hi, Nee-chan…" Kuri said nervously.

~At Kagome's House~

"…Reckless and immature!" Kagome finished scolding. Both Kuri and Inuyasha were sitting on the living room couch with their heads down. Kagome was busy scolding them for destroying half of her school and running a rampage on Tokyo.  
"I'm sorry; if you're angry at me, it's okay for you hit me…" Kuri said head still down. Kagome's eyes softened.

"I'm not going to hit you, Kuri." Kagome said. "And I'm not angry at you; I'm angry at Inuyasha, who didn't know what he was doing." Kagome pointedly glared at the white-haired hanyou, who was currently shaking in fear of the girl in front of him.

"I thought it would be nice to take her around! I mean, she's going to be spending a lot of time here!" Inuyasha said innocently.

"The problem is you don't even know your way around here." Kagome stated. Inuyasha opened his mouth then closed it. She was right; he didn't know his way around Tokyo. He used his nose to get where needed to go.

"Well, we can go back to the Feudal Era now," Kagome said. Inuyasha's ears perked up after hearing this. Jumping up, he grabbed Kagome and Kuri's hands and attempted to drag them out the front door.

"Inuyasha let me get my bag first!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. He huffed then let go of both of her and Kuri's hand.

"Fine but don't take too long!" he said as he sat on the floor. Kuri followed suit and sat down also.

"I won't Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran up to her room. Around sunset, she emerged downstairs with her heavy yellow bag.

"It took you long enough!" Inuyasha yelled sarcastically at Kagome. They began to walk to the shrine, with Kuri standing a little ways back in case of an impending argument. "Now we have to wait until tomorrow to go looking for the Jewel shards!"

Kagome ignored him and jumped into the well. Kuri immediately followed after and Inuyasha jumped in last. Soon enough, they were back in the Feudal Era. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were waiting by the well.

"Kagome! Kuri!" Shippo said as he jumped up and gave each of them a hug. They accepted the hugs and began walking towards Kaede's Village.

"So where are we headed next?" Sango asked. Inuyasha pondered for a moment but then came up with an answer.

"We're headed through Okiyaki Village*; we can't go too far, or else it'll get dark before we find a place to sleep. Plus, it's the nearest village around."

Kuri froze at hearing the name of her former village. _Kori*…_ Kuri was snapped out of her memories when Sango snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Kuri, are you alright?" Kagome asked. Kuri looked around and saw the concerned faces of her newly found friends. _Should I tell them about Kori…?_ She decided against it and just shook off any doubts she had.

"It's nothing," Kuri said nervously. The others looked unconvinced by her façade.

"You didn't look alright a minute ago," Inuyasha said. "You looked scared at first, but then you got this dreamy look in your eyes and your face turned red, and then you whispered the name _Kori_." Kuri's face flushed at the mention of Kori's name. Kagome caught the blush and gave Kuri a sly look. They were on their way to Okiyaki Village, having already passed through Kaede's Village and moving on as the sun set lower.

"Is there someone special in Okiyaki Village?" Kagome asked innocently. Kuri's face turned a cotton candy pink and she stuttered out a response.

"N-no, no! I d-don't have a c-crush on him!" Kuri covered her mouth the instant she realized what she had said. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and her face went from cotton candy pink to fire engine red.

"Oh, so there is someone?" Sango asked teasingly. Before Kuri could deny anything else, they were in front of the village, and were being greeted by the villagers.

While the group was swarmed by villagers, they didn't see Kuri run off towards the surrounding forest. _I'm sorry. I can't bear to see them - _him – _again!_ Kuri thought as she ran into the deep forest. Unfortunately for her, she had to follow them, because she had no way of protecting herself after the half moon rose.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter Three is free (to be posted)! I hope you guys are enjoying-eth the story-eth! And don't forget-eth to review-eth!**

***The name of Kuri's former village is pronounced Oh-Key-Ya-Key. Trust me; I don't know where the name came from! It just popped up in my head and I just named the village after it.**

***You guys should already know how to pronounce Kori! But if you don't, then it's pronounced Koh-Ree. This one is a real Japanese word; it means 'ice' in Japanese. Get why I named him Kori? No? Then you'll find out later on!**


	5. Secrets

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I had fun in my first week of high school! This means that the updates might be slower because of homework, clubs, stress, tiredness, etc.**

**I've uploaded every chapter up until where I'm at because I didn't like being ahead of you! I like to be on the same chapter as everyone else! It helps me when I write; being ahead just makes me feel like I'm killing all anticipation. So, I might update everyday if I feel like typing up a new chapter for you; if not, then I'll stick to my update-every-four-days schedule.**

**Also, special thanks to sangoscourage who has reviewed every chapter and has given me the courage to go on with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I know I'm a girl, but I'm not the owner of Inuyasha.**

* * *

_Chapter Four:_

_Secrets_

_General Point of View_

"Welcome to our village!" the village leader, Minomato, cried out. He ushered the group inside village borders showing them around and settling them inside Okiyaki's guest housing. It was then they noticed Kuri was missing. What they didn't know, though, was that someone was lurking behind them and had followed them into the guest housing.

"Hey, did anyone know where Kuri went?" Shippo said as he looked for his cheerful companion. Everyone looked around for the young half-demon, but could not find her.

"Maybe she's still outside?" Kagome said questioningly, unsure if to believe what she had said was true. Before they could step out the door, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"She's not out there." he stated. Kagome looked at him with wide and disbelieving eyes.

"If Kuri's not out there, then where could she be?" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha walked over to a door, slid it open, and grabbed something. When he walked into the light, the something turned out to be a human girl.

The girl had light brown eyes, almost light enough to be tan. She had the same pale skin as Kagome, and her hair was as black as night. The girl wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a yellow shirt on top. The yellow shirt had a giant orange diagonal line running from her left shoulder to her right side, the same black bottoms that Sango wore when fighting, and black ballerina flats. It occurred to Kagome that she wore the same thing as Kuri.

At first she was confused as to why Inuyasha would drag this girl into here, but it dawned on her soon after. Kuri was a half demon; keyword: half. Tonight was the night she lost her demon powers!

"I meant to tell you I lost my powers today," Kuri said, pulling out a yellow and orange ribbon. She took the ribbons and tied some of her hair into ponytails where her ears would be. "We unlucky half-demons born on the night of the half moon lose our powers twice. This is the second time I lost mine." Kuri looked at Inuyasha and directed her next statement to him. "You're one of the lucky ones; born with a pretty face and you only lose your powers once." Kuri sat down on the floor.

Just then, the front door was slid open, and in stepped Minomato and a young boy about Kuri's age.

The boy had soft-looking brown hair. His eyes were cheery and he had that personality that made you like him. His mouth was in a thin line, but you could tell he smiled a lot. The boy was dressed in better clothes than the villagers, so they made the assumption this was Minomato's son, and their assumption was right.

Kuri shrieked and jumped behind Kagome. The others looked at her, confused, but Minomato and his son were unfazed by it.

"Hello there! I would like you to meet my son, Kori. He's going to be helping you out, so just inform one of the villagers if you need anything." Kori bowed and flashed them a toothy grin. Then he noticed Kuri hiding behind Kagome.

"Excuse me, but who is that young maiden hiding behind you?" Kori asked, peeking behind Kagome for a better view. Kuri just squirmed and moved her face out of his line of sight. Thankfully, Kagome saved her.

"This is my little sister, uh… Rimu!" she quickly said, coming up with the name on the spot. Kuri/Rimu sighed out a breath of relief.

"Can I see her face?" Kori asked expectantly. Kagome didn't know what to say, so Sango stepped in and helped.

"She's, uh, sick right now, with a fever and cough." Sango said, emphasizing sick and cough. Kuri/Rimu took this as her cue and began to cough vehemently.

To make it believable, she asked between coughs, "Can I lie down, Nee-chan?" Kagome immediately turned her to the side, blocking her face from Kori, and escorted her to the room, closing the door quickly behind them.

"That was close…" Kuri sighed out quickly. Kagome sat down in front of Kuri with a determined look on her.

"Why did you try to hide from Kori?" she asked. Kuri began to fidget uncomfortably.

"You know how I said I moved from village to village?" Kagome nodded her head. "Well, this is one of the villages I lived in." Kagome nodded again, knowing there was more to the story. "And Kori… I think… I think I'm in love with him…" Kagome squealed loudly then remembered she had to be quiet. Unfortunately it was too late for that.

Kori, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo all came in through the doorway. Kuri fell onto Kagome's lap, pretending she didn't feel well.

"It hurts, Nee-chan!" Kuri whined. Kagome patted her head and tried to "soothe" her.

"What hurts, Rimu?" Kori asked, stepping out from the group in the doorway. Kuri didn't respond, not knowing what was supposed to "hurt".

Once again, Sango stepped in and saved her.

"I think she has a stomachache," she told Kori. He nodded and crouched down next to Kuri, placing his hand on her stomach. Kuri's face turned bright red, then blanched when she saw Kori's eyes widen in recognition.

"K-Kuri…?" he asked quietly, unsure if to believe his eyes or not.

"The one and only…" she replied with a nervous smile.

Kori instantly pounced on her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I thought I'd never see you again…" he whispered into her hair. At first Kuri hesitated, but slowly returned the embrace.

"You can't stay here." Kori suddenly said, letting go of Kuri and grabbing her shoulders to look her in the eyes. "When your powers come back, they're going to kill you the moment they spot you."

"I know… But how do I get out?" Kuri said as her chin quivered. They had completely forgotten about everyone else in the room; they were in their own private world.

"I'll let you stay in the castle; my father won't mind if I tell him you're one of _them_." Kori decided. Kuri scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Does this mean I have to stay with _them_?" Kuri whined, apparently not liking whoever "they" were.

"Yes, but there's a problem…" Kori said while scratching the back of his head. His chocolate eyes darted around the room, looking at everyone and everything but Kuri.

"Mina and I are supposed to be getting married in three days." Kuri's entire world came crashing down after hearing the one thing she never wanted to hear from her crush. Her smile wavered a bit, but she had to force it back on. Only Kori noticed the brief flash of pain in her eyes.

"I'm very glad for you, Kori…" Kuri said with a forced smile and tears glistening at the ends of her eyes. "Could I ask one favor though?"

"Sure… What is it?" he asked, concern floating in his eyes. He wanted to say something else, anything that would make that fake grin disappear from her face and put a genuine one on.

"Is it okay if Nee-chan and Sango-nee came with me?" Kuri inquired. "I don't want to have to deal with those 'people' alone."

"It's okay if they come," Kori responded. "But I have to tell my father they're one of 'them' also."

"I think they can deal with that," Kuri said. "I'm going to get my stuff now. Sango-nee, Nee-chan… You might wanna pack bridal preparation items."

"Okay, I'll be outside waiting," Kori said, concern still worn on his face. Kuri nodded and watched him walk out the door, the fake smile still etched onto her face. As soon as Kori's back disappeared, the smile dropped from her face. Kuri lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes. A few teardrops hit her hands, which were clenched tightly around the hem of her shirt.

"Kuri…" Kagome whispered as she grabbed her into a hug. Sango sat down and rubbed her hand up and down Kuri's back.

"I'm… I'm okay, Nee-chan and S-Sango-nee…" Kuri said as she looked up. Her tears were flowing freely yet she was smiling to convince them she'd be alright. "I-I'll be fine…"

"Come on, we have to get to the castle…" Sango softly said. Kuri nodded and grabbed the rest of her things. Kagome and Sango looked at each, other then looked at Kuri, who was waiting by the door with Inuyasha and Miroku, who also looked concerned for her well-being. Shippo walked up and jumped onto Kuri's shoulder. "Can I come with you?"

Kuri smiled gently and said, "Of course you can come with us!" Shippo cheered and began to talk excitedly to Kuri, who tried her best to act normal.

Kagome and Sango finished packing and left with Kori, Kuri and Shippo, unaware of a certain jealous girl following them in the shadows.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter Four can soar! I am sorry for the late update, but I was so tired after school that I could barely write up the next few words in a chapter! Since I am going back to school, I might not be able to update every other day; only on the weekends or possibly every four days. But be sure to keep me on your story alerts list because I will update!**

**So, Reviews will help make this whole process go faster, right?**


	6. Love and Drama

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am taking advantage of this weekend and I'm trying to update as much as possible! You will see a range of chapters pop up for different stories during these next few hours since I wanna try and not make you guys wait too long…**

**Anyway, here it is! The next chapter in The Runaway! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha would still be an ongoing series if I owned it…**

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

_Love and Drama_

_Sango's Point of View_

I'm worried about Kuri… She's been acting strange ever since she saw Kori… What is she hiding from us about this village? I glanced over at her, and I noticed she was looking around; trying to make sure no one was outside other than us. What could possibly be wrong with this nice little village?

_Kuri's Point of View_

I can't believe her… How dare Mina try and take the one person who still cares for me! I balled my fists up. The tears threatened to fall again, and I tried to hold them back. I saw Nee-chan look at me, and her eyes widened when she saw the tears I felt coming down my cheeks. She grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I nodded and wiped the tears from my face.

If Kori's happy, then I'm happy. I decided to put this whole mess behind me.

Before I knew it, we were at the castle's entrance. A young girl with colorful robes on was standing at the top of the steps. When she stepped into the moonlight, I instantly recognized that pitch black hair and those overly fake-sweet eyes.

Mina ascended the steps of the castle and practically threw herself at Kori, who had to react fast and not let her hit the ground. Personally, I would rather that he just side-stepped and let her fall face first onto the cold, hard ground. I continued to stare at them, waiting for Kori to introduce us.

While on the ground, they shared a number of intimate kisses, and I looked away towards the moon. It was hidden behind some clouds, and I desperately wished I could hide too.

Finally, after maybe forever, Kori got up and helped Mina up. It was then that she noticed we were there.

Her smile wavered, but she asked calmly, "Ri-chan, who are they?" _Ri-chan?_ Since when did Kori's name become _Ri-chan?!_

"They're here to help with the wedding preparations, sweetheart," he said while patting her shoulder. The way he said sweetheart to her made my blood boil. She did _not_ deserve his love; not after all the dirty and low-down things she's done!

"This is Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Rimu," Kori said while pointing at us as he said our names. Mina looked at me with a disgusted face and I only pretended to be bored and not really give a care as to how she was looking at me.

"You know, for a maidservant, you're pretty ugly," she said while she snickered behind her hand. My anger rose to its highest extent.

"Ugly?! Have you looked in a mirror lately?" I retorted back. Her mouth dropped open and I giggled at her face. "You know you're making yourself uglier with that face! You look like a fish out of water!" I began to laugh harder, but I stopped as soon as Mina's hand made contact with my face.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that ever again!" she angrily said. At first I was too shocked to do anything; but as soon as reality set in, I grabbed Mina by the collar and pushed her against a tree.

"Don't you ever touch me again, or you won't be able to touch anything _ever_ again!" I growled at her. She only narrowed her eyes at me.

"Is that a threat?" Mina responded. I narrowed my eyes also and was surprised at what came out of my mouth next.

"It sure in the hell is a threat!" I heard Nee-chan and Sango-nee gasp at my foul language. That was my first time ever cursing, and boy did it feel good!

"Back off bitch; Kori's mine!" Mina said as she smirked. I was seriously considering wiping that stupid smirk off of her ugly face, demonic powers or not. I can still kick ass with my human body; I had to teach myself how to defend myself or else I wouldn't be here today. I settled on a punch to the face instead; I knew it was gonna leave a bruise on her face, and I'm glad I'm the one who caused it!

Sango-nee and Nee-chan grabbed both of my arms before I could do any more damage. I did manage to kick Mina in the stomach before I got pulled farther away from her. _Kuri - 1; Mina - 0!_ I thought in my head. Mina glared at me and I just glared back.

"Listen, you picked the wrong girl to make your enemy, because when I get the chance, I'm going to give you a serious ass-kicking!" I yelled out to her. She went over to Kori and rubbed the place I punched her, and Kori gave me a glare that he has never used on me.

I froze in my tracks and looked at Kori's receding back. _Did he just _glare_ at me?_ Maybe it was trick... Yeah, a trick of the mind… Surely he wouldn't… I sighed then climbed the steps of the castle with everyone else. Mina began to talk about her stupid wedding that was in three days. _No! Bad Kuri! Kori's happy, so stop pining for someone you can't have!_ I hesitantly looked over at Kori, and he looked like he was forcing himself to be happy. I turned back to Mina, not wanting to get my hopes up over nothing.

"So I can't wait to become Mrs. Onagashi!" Mina said while squealing. She looked over at me and gave me a _Told you he was mine!_ Look. My mood further depressed and I pushed past them and into our room, which we had been standing in front of, talking about that stupid _w-word!_

As soon as the door closed behind me the tears began to fall for the _third_ time that day! What is wrong with me? I vowed that I would never cry again, and here I am, crying over nothing! But why was it so hard to let Kori go? Why did if hurt so much? If I wanted to be truly happy, then I had to let him be. I sank to my knees and covered my face. I didn't hear Nee-chan walk in, but I felt her arms wrap around me.

"N-Nee-chan…" I mumbled as I buried my face into her chest and cried harder.

"I know how you feel, Kuri…" she said. "The one you want to be with doesn't want to be with you…" I saw tears falling from her eyes as she hugged me again. Eventually we both fell asleep while still hugging each other, wishing everything could be as we wanted it to be.

I forgot one crucial thing about when I lost my powers, and it put everything I cared for at risk…

_Wake up, Kuri… Today you're going to lose everything that's dear to you…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter Five can Fly! I bet you don't know who said that last sentence :)! I just had to upload this next chapter because Sunday is going to end soon and that means I'll have to wait another week before uploading/reading more chapters!**

**Go ahead and review! It'll make time fly by faster~!**


	7. What's the Truth?

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I would like to thank sangoscourage and InuyashaFanFictLover for always reviewing!**

**sangoscourage: It's okay! Go ahead be submerged in this story!**

**InuyashaFanFictLover: It's okay to call her that; that's what her name was going to be! Oh, and she'll get the chance to show Mina what she's made of :)!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say anything!**

* * *

_Chapter Six – _

_What's the Truth?!_

_Inuyasha's Point of View_

What is Kuri doing up this late? I thought she went to bed with Kagome… N-Not that I was checking on Kagome, I was just… Trying to see what Kuri's was up to! Yeah! That's what I was doing!

Anyway, I decided to go check it out because I'm still not convinced that she's innocent. She's still hiding something from us and it has something to do with Naraku!

I quietly got up and followed Kuri back to the castle. She was carrying an object in her hand, and I couldn't get a good view of it. She went into the castle and opened the door to Kori and Mina's room. When the moonlight hit the object in her hand, I saw that it was a knife. I gasped and instantly knew what she was going to do with it. I followed her into the room and stopped her before she could do anything.

Kuri what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled as I pinned her to the floor. Kuri didn't respond and managed to push me off of her.

"Such a pretty girl…" she mumbled "Too bad she has to die…" Kuri walked over to Mina and dragged the tip of the blade across her cheek. She then positioned the knife over her heart.

"No!" I cried as I knocked the blade out of Kuri's hand. It clattered to the floor, waking up Kori. I punched Kuri in the stomach and se went flying onto the castle balcony.

"Inuyasha! What's going on?" Miroku said as he stood in the doorway. Sango and Kagome were standing behind him. Kori stood up and looked over at Mina. He gasped when he saw the gash on her right cheek. Blood was oozing out; she was losing a lot of it.

"Mina! Mina, wake up!" Kori cried as he shook her shoulder. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. Kori breathed out a sigh of relief.

Kuri emerged from the balcony, and Kagome looked confused as to why she was there. Sango and Miroku must have been able to tell something was wrong, but couldn't figure out what.

"Hatred…" Kuri mumbled as she stood in the doorway. "Anger; Pain; Jealousy; Rage; BETRAYAL!" She charged at me but I stopped her easily. I dropped her back on the balcony and held her still with one hand. She can't defeat me in combat; she's weak without her demon powers.

Just when I thought this was gonna end quick, the freakin' sun had to rise!

"Dammit" I cried out as I felt the pulse of demonic energy course through her veins. I jumped on top of her to pin me down, but she managed to use her feet to push me over the balcony railing. I grabbed her tail and pulled her down with me, and we both fell onto the meadow behind the castle. I grabbed her arm as she tried to run back towards the castle, but she kicked me in the face and took off.

"Death is the punishment you shall receive!" she cried out as she brought her knife down on the two.

She immediately stopped when Kori slapped her.

I looked at his face, and I could see every one of those human emotions bouncing around on his face.

"I thought you were better than this…" Kori said as Kuri looked at him, confused about what he was talking about. I noticed her eyes were shining again, instead of that dull green they were just a few minutes ago.

"Kori… What are you talking about? What's going on?" Kuri asked. Kori gave her a glare that made my hairs stand on ends!

"Don't you _dare_ play dumb with me…" he responded in an icy tone. I saw Kuri jump ion surprise at his tone. "I know you and Mina don't get along very well now, but don't you think killing her is going a little bit too far?!"

"Really, I don't-"

And then Kuri saw the knife stained with blood in her hand.

Kuri's eyes widened as much as they could. Her hand started to tremble violently, and she looked up at all of us with her mouth hanging open slightly and tears in her eyes. She then took a deep breath and looked at Kori.

"Kori, listen to me. There is a demon named Na-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Kori yelled, interrupting her in mid-sentence. "Just leave and never come back! Go on, get out of here you stupid half-demon! I hate you!" Kuri's entire body dropped to her knees when she heard Kori say that. Her body began to shake intensely, and Kori turned his back on her and began to walk away. Seeing this, Kuri jumped up and grabbed his arm, trying to make him understand.

"Please Kori you have to-" Kuri started, but never finished because Mina kicked her off.

"Didn't you hear him?" she sneered. "Go away! Scram, you trash!" I can see why Kuri didn't like this girl; she was starting to piss me off too!

"You can all leave too," Kori said while turning to face us. "You said you were only staying for one night…"

Before I could stop her, Kagome had run up to Kori and slapped him in the face. I could see a red mark beginning to form where Kagome's hand met his face. "I hope you're happy with what you've done…" she said angrily. "You've completely crushed Kuri!"

Mina stepped in front of Kori, ready to attack. "What did you do that for?!" she growled as she lunged at Kagome.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" I said as I cracked my knuckles, ready for a fight.

"STOP IT!" Kuri yelled. We all turned and looked at her. "I'll leave; just please stop fighting!" Kuri got up and walked past Kori, who was now glaring at her with pain and hatred in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Kori… Until we meet again…" I saw his eyes widen as said that.

With that said, Kuri ran off into the forest. We all stood shocked for a moment, but Mina broke the silence.

"Finally, she's gone!" she huffed out as she began walking towards the castle again. "Let's go, Kori. We have to finish the wedding preparations!"

Kori took one last long look at the forest, and I saw a few tears were shed as he turned and mumbled, "Yeah…"

Kagome burned holes into his back with her glare; I am so glad that it was directed towards him! As soon as he disappeared, she began to storm around the group.

"That IDIOT! Didn't he even _think_ about Kuri's feelings?! I'm going to go in there and drag him out by the ponytail so he can apologize! And if he refuses, then I have my ways of making him do it!" A scary aura surrounded her, and she stopped ranting long enough to glance at the forest where Kuri had run off into.

_I should go get her…_ I thought. Without telling them where I was going, I followed Kuri's scent and went to go bring her back. Little did I know what was in store for us…

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh Yeah! Chapter Six can Fix (signs!)! I had a million and one ideas for this chapter, but I settled on this one instead! Oh yeah, two things: 1.) I never did describe what Kuri looked like, did I? You guys are probably wondering, "What the heck does she look like?"; and 2.)… I just forgot what #2 was… Oh yeah! I remember! Don't worry, this is NOT how things are going to end for Kuri and Kori! Mina's going to get the boot soon!**


	8. Enter the Elite Cat Clan!

**Author's Note: Hello again! I am on a roll here! I posted a new chapter of TDWD (The Day we Disappeared), a new story for Inuyasha, and now this chapter! I feel proud of myself right now :)**

**Anyway, onto the story! This chapter has a lot of surprises in it, so be prepared!**

**sangoscourage: I know! That's how I felt when I typed up the next chapter… That sounds weird… But that's how I felt; I was staring at my computer screen thinking "I wrote THIS?", which still makes me sound like a complete weirdo, but, WE ARE ALL WEIRD IN SOME WAY!**

**InuyashaFanFictLover: Nice description, but the fangs and the tail were the only thing right (Of course it would be, she's a half demon). In her demon form, she has short, light brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes. The black hair was correct for her human form, except its short also. And her eyes… Well, I gave a description of her in her human form, so no need for that~!**

**Guest: GET AN ACCOUNT. SERIOUSLY, GET AN ACCOUNT! And I described what Kuri looked liked for InuyashaFanFictLover, so read the reply to her and you'll find out also :) And yeah, he's being a jerk, but he's Kuri's JERK. I actually sat there and was like, "Kori, how could you be so mean? Why did I even type this?"**

**So yeah, I think that's it. Hope it helped~!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is epicness with a side of awesome sauce; I couldn't own this!

_Chapter Seven – _

_Enter the Elite Cat Clan!_

_Kuri's Point of View_

_Go on; get out of here you stupid half-demon! I hate you!_ Those sentences kept repeating in my head over and over again. Why would you say something like that, Kuri? Didn't you know how I felt? Weren't we friends? WEREN'T WE?!

As soon as I reached this river bank I would visit when I lived in the village, I collapsed to my knees and began to sob uncontrollably. As soon as the sadness had passed, I began to yell for no reason. I screamed until my throat was sore. I looked at my reflection in the river as I began to drink to ease my sore throat.

"What's wrong Kuri? Have a bad day?" I heard a cold voice say in mock sympathy. I turned around to see none other than Naraku, the demon that made this possible.

"What do you want?!" I yelled at him angrily. "You… You already ruined my life!"

"There is a reason behind what I did, and you'll find out soon…"

"Just leave me alone! What could you possibly want from me?!" I yelled as I curled into a ball and covered my ears. I would do this whenever one of the families I lived with would fight. Then they would come in my room and take their anger out on me.

"Now, now Naraku. You can't go scaring my daughter like that…" a familiar voice purred out. I looked up and saw the one person I've disliked my entire life.

"Mom?"

"That's right dear," she said as she drags her hand down the side of my face. "You need to come with us, so don't worry about anything!"

My mom waved her hand in front of me, and I began to feel very sleepy. Eventually everything got blurry, and the last thing I remember thinking was _I should've known this was going to happen…_ before blacking out completely.

_Inuyasha's Point of View_

As I was going through the forest looking for Kuri, I caught a whiff of that bastard Naraku. It was mixed in with Kuri's scent and the scent of flowers. I began to run faster because I had a bad feeling about those smells.

Unfortunately, I was too late. Naraku and Kuri's scent completely disappeared when I reached a small river. The only thing that was left was the overpowering smell of flowers and a letter with my name on it.

I returned to where everyone was waiting, and to my surprise, Kori was there also. I guess Kagome was serious when she said she was going to make him apologize…

"Where's Kuri?" Kagome said as she ran up to me. I looked at everyone's faces then back to Kagome. I guess she could tell something was wrong because her smile disappeared.

"I… don't know…" I responded. "Her scent disappeared, and all that was left was this letter and the smell of flowers…" I showed everyone the letter I had found.

"Well, aren't you going to read it?" Sango asked. I nodded and opened the letter, reading aloud so everyone could hear what it's about.

"Dear Inuyasha and Company,

We have kidnapped Kuri because she has something we want. Don't bother coming to get her, because you won't be able to. She'll be gone in about 72 hours. If you do want Kuri back, then come meet us at the floating castle on Crystal Lake. Oh, and Inuyasha, the Cat Clan has some unfinished business to take care of with your family. Don't forget to bring Sesshy along with you~!

With Love,

Hana of the Elite Cat Clan and Naraku" I finished. I could feel my anger rising so I balled up the letter.

Everyone stood silent for a moment until Kori broke the ice (A/N: Haha, pun intended :D).

"She's been kidnapped, and it's my fault…" he said, dropping his head in shame. I scoffed at him, and he looked up.

"It has nothing to do with you," I said. Kori looked at me with disbelief. "I bet they would've taken her the first time she was alone."

"Yeah, but I made that happen…" he said as he stared at the ground in shame. I was baffled; why would he take the blame when it had nothing to do with him?

"Well, we should probably go get her," Sango said. "Knowing her, she's probably using some foul language she's picked up from _Inuyasha_ and witty comebacks she also got from him." After pointedly glaring at me for who the hell knows why, Sango left to change into her Demon-slaying outfit, with Kagome going back to get her bow and arrows.

"I'm going with you!" Kori determinedly said. Okay, first this little bastard wants to take the blame, and now he wants to go fight?

"No, you're not," I declared. He glared at me and I glared back. "This is dangerous; just let us handle it!"

"I can fight with any weapon you give me, and I have some spiritual abilities!" he yelled at me.

"What?" Miroku blurted out. Kori looked at him and nodded to ensure what he was saying was valid.

"I wanted to be a Buddhist monk when I got older, but my dad said I had to become the village leader. Whenever we had traveling monks stay in our village, I would ask them to train me, and I've been doing it for three years now. When you said you would be staying in our village, I was going to ask you to train me, and if I could accompany you so I could get all of my training done. You don't have to get a staff for me, because I have my own and-"

"Okay, I'll train you," Miroku said, cutting Kori off from his rambling. I also knew he would secretly teach Kori about lechery, and Sango wouldn't be too pleased with that. Kori jumped up in excitement and ran off to grab his staff.

"Why'd you get his hopes up, Miroku?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean by that? I'm going to train him as soon as we get Kuri back!" Miroku stated.

"No, he thinks he's coming with us to save Kuri," I replied. Kagome walked up and joined our conversation.

"Well, that wouldn't be too bad…" Kagome said. I looked at her with disbelief. "If he says he can fight, then we should let him. Plus this could fix their relationship!" She stopped talking and began to mumble about "weddings" and "babies". I swear, sometimes I think she has issues…

"Well fine then!" I said as I threw my hands up in frustration. "He can come with us!" Kagome squealed in delight and Miroku nodded in agreement.

Kori and Sango returned with what they needed, and we set off for Crystal Lake.

_Kuri's Point of View_

I screamed as I felt the excruciating pain surge through me again. Naraku and Mom were standing by the sacrificing table I was tied to. When they lifted these strange beads off of my stomach, I asked them the same question I had been asking since I woke up.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" They didn't respond and laid the strange beads on my stomach again. The pain came back, but I didn't feel like screaming; all I wanted to do was go to sleep at the moment.

"Sorry sweetie, but you can't pass out on us just yet," Mom said as she shook me hard. I regained consciousness and tuned in on Mom's conversation with Naraku.

"… Still has some type of connection with someone," she whispered. "If we don't break all of her bonds, then the spell will have no effect on her."

"What other bonds could she have?" Naraku hissed. "I thought the only people she had bonds with were that boy and girl in her village!"

"Well, we can't activate her powers until her bonds are gone; they are the only thing that strengthens them. If the bonds are broken, then her powers take over her own mind and she becomes a mind-controlling tyrant. But with these beads, we'll be able to sap her of her powers and use them."

_What are they talking about? What powers? They don't mean _those,_ do they?_ I thought as I decided to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

"What are you guys talking about?" I demanded. Naraku and Mom looked at me like I was imagining things.

"It's nothing dear; just grown-up talk," Mom said as she patted my head. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You can't have my powers, you bastards!" Naraku looked at me with an evil smile and it sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Oh, we will get your powers one way or another…" he said as he laid those strange beads on my stomach again. This time I screamed louder than I usually did because the pain seemed to intensify.

"Go… To hell!" I managed to yell at him. Naraku only laughed evilly at me.

_Someone… Help me!_

_Kori's Point of View_

I have to go apologize to Kuri, and fast! What happened between us… I can't let her leave me yet; not after I just got her back! I have to let her know I cancelled the wedding because of what Mina said…

_Flashback_

_I ran back inside the castle full speed after Miroku said I could accompany them. I passed up my mother and father while they were eating breakfast with Mina._

"_Hey Kori!" my father called out. I stopped running and looked over at the table, not wanting to go over there because I had to hurry up and get to Kuri. "Come eat with us, son!"_

"_Uh, not right now; I have some, uh… Important business to attend to!" I lied through my teeth. My father smiled at me brightly, and I realized it was because he thought it had something to do with the village._

"_Well, why don't you take Mina with you!" he said as he pushed her towards me._

"_No! She can't come!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me after my outburst. "I mean… I don't need her to come with me; I can handle it on my own."_

"_Okay son, but just let us know when you do!"_

"_Yeah, I will!" I said as I began to run back towards Mina and my room._

_As soon as I shut the door, I pulled up a few floorboards and grabbed a knapsack with a few items in it: Sacred Sutras, a small knife, a dagger, a small sword, and some small spiritual items I can use. I reached under the floorboards again and pulled out a staff, a gift the first monk I ever trained under gave me. I noticed that it looked a lot like Miroku's staff, except the rings on my staff have little beads on them. I began packing most of my clothes into the knapsack, hoping I could leave unnoticed._

"_Where are you going?" Mina asked me. I turned around to see her standing in the doorway. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her, folding her arms over her chest while waiting for an explanation from me. I sighed then decided it was now or never._

"_I'm leaving." Mina didn't say anything at first, but then ran up to me and hugged me._

"_You could have told me you were going to another town," she said. I guess that's what she thought I meant when I said "I'm leaving". "Just make sure you get back before the wedding, darling!"_

"_Yeah, okay, sure!" I said as I headed towards the door. Before I could open it, Mina grabbed my wrist._

"_You're going after _her,_ aren't you…" she said with her head hanging low._

"_No, I'm going to the neighboring village to return this staff to the monk residing over there," I said while waving my staff to show her. I hoped I sounded innocent enough._

_Her head shot up and she yelled "You're lying!" before narrowing her eyes at me._

"_No, I really am going to a neighboring village!" I yelled back._

"_Don't lie to me; you're going after that bitch!" she said icily. "I'm going to be your wife, goddammit! Not her! The reason why I chased her out of the village three years ago was because she was taking you away from me! Don't you remember? We used to be the best of friends and then that little whore came and you forgot all about me!"_

_I dropped everything I was holding in my hands and slapped Mina with all my might. _Nobody _calls Kuri a bitch or a whore! I don't care who they are! Then I realized what she just said; she tricked the villagers into thinking Kuri hurt her to force her to leave._

_Mina fell onto the floor from my slap. I looked at her angrily and asked, "Why… WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" She got up from the floor and glared at me._

"_We were meant to be together, and she was getting in the way! I _love_ you, Kori! Why are you throwing away what we have for that slut?! I could-" Mina stopped talking when I strongly glared at her._

"_Don't ever… EVER call Kuri anything but her name," I said in a dangerously low tone._

"_Son, what's going on in there?" I heard my father say. _

_I picked my things up and said, "Nothing, Father; everything's okay." I turned back to Mina. "The wedding's cancelled."_

"_What?! Oh no, no, no! You can't do this to me!" she angrily said._

"_Yes, I can, and I will," I said, turning my back to her. "Goodbye forever, Mina Zankokuna." I pulled the door open and began to run down the hall with Mina trailing after me._

"_Kori Ame, get your ass back in here right now!" she called as I walked down the steps of the castle. I saw Sango was standing at the bottom looking at us with a weird expression. I smiled at her, which seemed to reassure her, and she began walking towards the group. I decided I would tell them about what happened with Kuri when we get her back._

"_You'll regret the decision you made, Kori!" Mina yelled at me, then she went into the house. I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. _

_I finally reached the group, and we set off for Crystal Lake._

_Flashback End_

I snapped back into the present, and realized we were at Crystal Lake. In front of the lake was an army from the Cat Clan. I noticed a demon that looked like Inuyasha was already fighting his way through them.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here!?" Inuyasha growled. I guess he knows this guy, but doesn't seem too happy to see him.

"They have some unfinished business with father, so I am here to finish it." Sesshomaru simply stated. Apparently this seemed to make Inuyasha even angrier, and he went charging into battle.

"Idiot…" Sango mumbled. "Let's go, Kirara!" The cat growled in agreement and took her into battle with Miroku. Shippo went along for the ride, using some of his fox magic on the unsuspecting cats.

_Well, I guess I should help…_ I thought as I pulled out my sword. I ran into battle like the rest of them and began fighting to get the one I truly love back.

"Don't worry Kuri; we're coming to get you!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I am an awesome author, aren't I? I feel like we've accomplished something in this chapter~! I am working on another story called A Feudal Fairy Tale, and I'm trying to think of a name for a crossover I'm planning on doing. The two Animes/Mangas that I'm going to use are Inuyasha and Fairy Tail (If you haven't heard of this anime/manga, GO WATCH/READ IT RIGHT NOW!). I was thinking of calling it "A Feudal Fairy Tail", but, that's too similar to the name of my other story, so I'm thinking of renaming "A Feudal Fairy Tale"…**

**Let me know what you think of this in a review please~!**


	9. The Oracle of the Elite Cat Clan!

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the late update, but I went to the homecoming game for my high school, and it was so much fun! Unfortunately, my arms and legs are sore now from all the cheering I did. Anyway, onto the review answers~!**

**sangoscourage: Well, read on and see if she does :)!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter Eight – _

_The Oracle of the Cat Clan_

_Kuri's Point of View_

"Tell me why you're doing this!" I yelled out again. Mom exhaled in frustration as she threw her hands up. They had tried to suck my powers out of me but apparently something was wrong. Now they were trying to find another way to get them while I was still tied up to the sacrificing table. They weren't getting too far, because I kept interrupting them, trying to get them to tell me what their plans were.

"Fine, I'll tell you! If it'll get you to shut your mouth, then I'm fine with telling you our plans!" she huffed out. I allowed myself a small smile at this victory. "Remember the story about the Oracle of the Cat Clan?" I frowned at my mother.

"Gee, I probably would know what it was if you hadn't _abandoned_ me!" I yelled sarcastically. I looked over at Naraku, who had his nose in a dusty old book.

"Oh, right… I forgot about that…" she said as she chuckled to herself. I growled at her.

"How could you even laugh at abandoning your own daughter, you bitch!" I shouted at her.

My mother gasped then slapped me. "Kurimu Tani* that is no way to talk to your mother!" she angrily said. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Mother? _Mother?!_ Do you expect me to actually believe that someone who would _abandon_ their own daughter is a mother?! Yeah, some type of mother you are!" I shot back at her.

"Anyway, I might as well tell you about the Oracle," she sighed out. "There is a legend speaking of the one cat from the Cat Clan who has the power to see events that had not yet passed, and could control one's mind to do their bidding. The title given to this person is the Oracle.

"The Oracle always came around randomly, not in a certain amount of years. The last oracle we had was 250 years ago, and she told us the next Oracle would appear in the one who we disowned. Years passed by, and we forgot about the Oracle's prophecy. I fell in love with your father, but I was forbidden to see him, since half-demons in the Cat Clan was looked down on.

"Still, I defied the Cat Clan and visited your father secretly. Eventually, I found out I was going to have a baby, and I knew it was going to be a half-demon. I was afraid on what I should do, and I didn't tell your father until he sought me out and saw my enlarged stomach. We went into hiding and I gave birth to you in Okiyaki Village. It was the happiest moment in my life, and I loved you the minute you opened your eyes.

"Unfortunately, the Cat Clan found out and threatened to kill you and your father if I didn't abandon you. They also restrained me from ever seeing you again. I reluctantly did as I was told and agreed to their terms, but they double-crossed me and attempted to kill you and Suteki* on the spot. But they suddenly stopped and went about their own business, completely forgetting about Suteki and you. So I ushered you both out of the Cat Castle and told your father to run far away from here.

"I continued to watch you as you grew up in those various villages, and I wanted to be a part of your life, but I was afraid that the Cat Clan was spying on me, making sure I didn't try it again. It was then I had figured out you were the new Oracle. I saw you subconsciously use your powers on that villager, and I intended to keep it a secret, but the Cat Clan found out, and bean plotting on how they would get you. Some unsuccessful attempts were made, and that's when we figured out a way.

"Apparently, there was a girl in the village who liked that boy you were friends with, and she disliked you for taking away his friendship with her. The Cat Clan persuaded her to help them get to you, and she agreed, which led to you being chased out of the village. Again, they tried to kidnap you, but they failed each time. That's when Naraku appeared and told us he had a way of getting to you, but we had to let him have the powers to see future events. We agreed, and that takes us up to where we are now." She finished.

"I… never knew you felt that way…" I said, feeling guilty for saying all of those things to her. Mom smiled at me, and I guess she was accepting my unspoken apology.

Naraku sighed as he closed the book and tossed into a pile of books. I smirked at him. "Not having much luck, are we Naraku?" I taunted. Naraku looked at me and the way he looked at me made my hair stand on end.

"Actually, I found a way to do it." he stated. Mom and I gasped; me, out of fear, her out of excitement.

"What is it? What do we need to do?" Mom said excitedly. I began shaking because I had a bad feeling about what he was going to say.

"It's quite simple…" Naraku replied. The bad feeling turned into a giant knot of anxiety because I know exactly what he was going to say; I already had a vision on the outcome.

"We have to kill her."

Mom's smile dropped, and she didn't say anything at all. I thought wasn't going to agree to it, but what she said next shattered the image I had of her after hearing her side of the story.

"Okay, I'll do it…" she said quietly. My mouth dropped open and Naraku grinned evilly.

"All you have to do is stab her in the heart. In the book, it states that when an Oracle dies, her powers turn into magical energy absorbed by humans to give them courage. _But_, when she is killed, her powers linger in the World of the Living before dissipating into nothingness. If we use the beads, then we can absorb them before they disappear." Naraku said as he handed Mom the knife. She hesitantly grabbed it and slowly began walking towards me.

"Mom, stop! Think about this thoroughly!" I cried out to her. Still she walked towards me. "Didn't you say you loved me? Didn't you say you wanted to be a part of my life?" I stopped speaking as she loomed over me with the knife, her hand shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but know this; I'll always love you no what you go through, and I'll always be there…" she said as she brought her hand up. Tears were pouring out of her eyes, and she wasn't trying to stop them.

"STOP!" I cried out one last time as I closed my eyes. I waited for the excruciating pain to come but nothing happened. I cracked my eyes open only to see Mom frozen in place, knife positioned over my heart. Naraku was as stiff as a board and neither of them tried to move.

_What's going on? Why aren't they moving?_ I thought as I watched the stand like statues. Then realization hit me. It must be my powers; they must be growing!

Testing my theory out, I looked at Mom and commanded, "Put the knife down, and then untie me." Mom did as she was told and I bolted for the door. Before I left, I commanded one more thing…

"Naraku and Mom, go ahead and… Make out or something…" I said as turned around after seeing Mom crash her lips onto Naraku's. (A/N I had this crazy idea to do a NarakuxOC moment xD) And with that said, I ran as quickly as I could, not even bothering to take in my surroundings.

After running for about a good thirty minutes, I stopped and noticed there was a battle going on.

"KURI!" a familiar voice yelled. I froze up, not wanting to look around and see if _he_ saw me. _No, no, no! Not right now!_ I began to run away from where I thought his voice was coming from. Apparently, he either knew what I was going to do, or I miscalculated because I felt hands grab my wrists and push me against a nearby tree. The battle still raged on, but none of that mattered because the person I was most scared to see right now had me cornered.

"Let go of me, Kori!" I hissed. He ignored my request and looked straight into my eyes. I could never hold his gaze for long, and so I looked away quickly.

"Kuri, look at me." He demanded. I ignored him like he did me. He sighed in frustration and I knew I had the upper hand this time.

"Kuri, please look at me… I'm begging you…" I could hear the desperation in his voice. Dang it, he _knows_ I can't resist but to look at him when he uses that voice. Slowly I turned my head to face him, and I could see his eyes shined brighter when I complied.

"Look, what happened between us was all my fault," he started off, "And I came here to tell you I'm sorry, and I should've listened to you instead of getting upset. Also, I came here to tell you two things." I stared at Kori with a blank expression on my face. He then sighed deeply and let go of my wrists

"One: I cancelled the wedding, because Mina was not the right girl for me." I kept my face as straight as possible, because I wanted to sing and dance and cheer and yell, but I stood still and gave no reaction. I almost laughed thinking about the look on Mina's face; oh if I could've seen it! "Three…" he trailed off. I leaned towards him, waiting to see what he would say. "I… I…" I leaned in even further; our noses were almost touching at this point.

"I lo-" that was all he got to say, because a sword had impaled him in his stomach.

"KORI!" I screamed, catching him while he was falling. His blood was pouring out of his body rapidly, and it was covering my hands as I tried to stop the bleeding. "Kori! Kori, look at me! Don't you dare close your eyes! Please, say something!" I cried out while shaking his shoulder. His face was pale, and it was getting paler with each passing minute.

"Kori! Kori, open your eyes, dammit! Don't leave me here! Come on, say something! Kori!" I kept shaking his shoulder, but he didn't respond at all. I began to cry, and I noticed Inuyasha, Nee-chan, Miroku, and Sango-nee were standing behind me.

"Come on Kuri, we have to get his injuries wrapped up…" Nee-chan said softly. I disregarded what she said and held his head in my lap. _They're all going to pay…_ was the only thing I could think of. Right now, all I could imagine was ripping every cat demon in my sight to pieces for what they did. The only thing I felt was rage; rage and immense fury. I set Kori's head down on the ground gently and turned to face the cat demons, who were celebrating their "victory".

_They're all going to pay…_ I noticed my vision was tinged with gold.

And then I saw nothing.

_Kagome's Point of View_

I thought watching Inuyasha in his demon form was terrifying, but Kuri… she truly fits the definition of "demon". I tried to calm her down, because I could feel a change in her demonic energy, and I didn't know what to expect from it. I was too late, because as soon as she stood and turned, I got a good look of her face and knew there was no way to stop her.

Her features were pretty much the same, except her fangs had grown at least three inches longer, and the white of her eyes was glowing with a golden hue. After that, she bolted into battle, taking down 100 cat demons with one swipe of her hand.

I could do nothing but watch as she mercilessly slaughtered cat demon after cat demon. I was frozen in place, not being able to move because of her immense demonic energy. I wanted to stop her from this frenzied revenge, but there was nothing I could do to get through to her.

After a while, Inuyasha moved towards Kuri, grabbing her arms and wrapping them around her torso before she sliced another demon. "Stop it, Kuri," he demanded in a calm voice. "You don't wanna do this." Kuri began screaming and kicking, which only made his grip tighten around her.

"Let me go! They have to pay; they ALL have to pay!" she cried. Inuyasha ignored her and held her till. She fought against him; biting, scratching, kicking, crying, anything she could think of, but Inuyasha was still holding her, taking the hits as if it were from a toddler.

After moments of a one-sided fight, Kuri began to revert back to her regular self while still fighting Inuyasha. She collapsed as soon as she was back to normal.

"Kuri!" I called out as I ran over to her. I watched as she slept peacefully, wondering how she do such a thing after what she did. "Why do you think she passed out?" I directed my question towards Inuyasha.

"It was because of how young she was," he replied while staring off into the distance. "Since she's a young half-demon, any powers boosts or demonic transformations will strain her body, and she'll pass out when the power is depleted."

"Do you think she'll remember anything?" Sago asked aloud. Everyone was silent for a moment, pondering about if she would or wouldn't. My thoughts led me to when Inuyasha would turn into his full demon form, and I remembered he said he never remembered when he was like that.

"I don't think she will," I said. Everyone looked at me confused, so I further explained. "Inuyasha doesn't remember when he's… Like that. So if Kuri is younger than Inuyasha, then she won't really remember, right?" Everyone nodded their heads, showing that they understood.

"So, now that we're done here, let's grab Kuri and Kori," Miroku said. Kirara picked up Kuri and we turned around only to see Kori leaning against the tree behind him, breathing heavily from the strain.

"Kori, your wounds will re-open!" I said as I rushed over to him. "Just let Inuyasha or Kirara carry you!" He looked right past me and directly at Kuri's unconscious body lying on Kirara's back. He had a look of pure fear on his face, and he began to push himself away from the tree.

"Give me Kuri." he demanded as he stumbled towards Kirara. Sango stepped in front of his path and blocked his way. Kori began to glare at her and they had a quick glaring contest.

"No. If you carry her, it'll be too much pressure on your body and your wounds will bleed again. It's okay; just let Kirara carry her." She stated. Kori attempted to push his way through, but because he had lost so much blood, he was too weak to actually succeed.

"Kori please… Just let us take care of her…" I said softly as I put my hand on his shoulder. He shook it off and began limping towards Kirara a second time. Miroku stepped in his path and stood next to Sango. Kori didn't seem to notice this and kept fighting and pushing to get through.

"I can't train you if you're injured, now can I?" Miroku said. Kori just continued to push through to Kuri.

"I don't care about that right now!" he yelled out. "All I care about is getting her next to me so _move_!" He began trying to push his way through again but Miroku and Sango weren't giving up that easily. They eventually pinned him on the ground.

"Look, do you think Kuri wants you to do this?" Inuyasha asked. Kori tilted his head and peered at Inuyasha, who was lazily perched on a tree branch. "Do you really think she wants you to risk your life just for her?" Kori stopped struggling against Miroku and Sango and stared at the grass.

"No, she wouldn't…" he mumbled. Miroku and Sango slowly let go of his arms and backed up. As soon as his hands were freed, Kori jumped up and bolted for Kirara.

"Kori, you're such an idiot…" Inuyasha mumbled, and went back to napping in the tree. I switched my attention back to Kori, who had gotten Kuri onto his back, and was struggling with each step he took.

"S-see, I told y-you I could c-c-carry her," he strained to say. I desperately wanted to snatch Kuri off of his back, but Inuyasha held me back and shook his head, indicating that I do nothing. Reluctantly complying, I grabbed my things and we set off away from Crystal Lake.

Before it was out of view, I turned around and glanced at the crystal-like lake once more, and at the castle perched above it. A flash of red shot up from the castle, but I shook it off as nothing and continued to walk with the group.

_General Point of View_

"That little half-demon and that priestess will be very useful for us…" a mysterious voice chuckled. "Let's report back to everyone else."

"Cat Clan, your Era of Reign is over!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the late update! I have had so much homework that I couldn't even get one hour on my computer! Anyway, enough about my horrible school life; how did you like this chapter? A lot of interesting things happened, and some questions were left unanswered. Well, that for me to know and for you to find out! (Translation – I don't know what's going to happen next yet…)**

**Review and tell me what you thought~!**

***Suteki – I think this means "Lovely" in Japanese… I'm not sure, so go translate it on Google and see what it says… Never trust me when I say "I think", because most times my guesses are off.**

***Tani – It means "Valley" in Japanese, so now Kuri's full name is Kurimu Tani, or Kurimu Kozan (Kozan is her father's last name; it means "Mine" in Japanese). It doesn't matter which, because she uses both names.**


	10. BONUS CHAPTER! The Tears We Shed

**Author's Note: Hello People of FanFiction! Yes, I know, it's been a very long time since I've uploaded, and I'm sorry! While you guys are waiting for the next chapter, enjoy this little one shot I came up with! This might either make you cry or make you really sad**

**P.S. Yes, I will upload new chapters for all of my stories, so don't worry! It's just that my teachers keep giving me homework and I only had little amounts of time to read and review on a story. Also, you should play the song, Kimi ga Kureta Mono by Shizuka Kudo and read the story, and you'll see how amazing it fits together.**

**Disclaimer: I own this idea and the OCs, and that's about it.**

* * *

**~Kori~**

_Tada ureshikute naite iru no_  
_Tada kanashikute naite iru no_  
_Sou sunao ni ikiru tte konna ni mo_  
_Jibun de irareru_

It was all my fault. I should have been faster, but it was too late to do anything now; she was gone, and there was nothing I could do to bring her back. Why did I let that happen? Why didn't I try my hardest to save her? Because of me she's-

There was a sudden knock at my door. I ignored whoever was out there and continued to stare at my wall. I heard my door open, but I still ignored the person. Suddenly a tray of food was shoved into my face. I pushed it away, having no appetite for food at all. The food was placed in front of me again, this time on the floor. I pushed it farther away, signaling that I didn't want it and that whoever it was should really leave me alone.

"Kori, isn't about time you started eating?" Kagome softly said. "After all, I don't think Kuri would want you to live your life this way." I tensed up at the mention of her name.

_Aoi sora to umi ga_  
_Subete wo tsutsumikomu you ni_  
_Kaze ni nosete sasayaku_  
_"Anata wa anata no mama de ii nda" to_

"Please, just eat one bite Kori, and I'll leave you alone," Kagome begged. I didn't respond and instead moved over to my window. I heard her sigh and leave the room, and I glanced over at the food. After moments of debating, I took one piece of bread and nibbled on it. Kagome was right anyway; I did need to eat, even though I felt like dying. I accidentally let my guard down and slipped back into the memories of that fateful day...

_Ari no mama no sugata de ite_  
_Sorezore no shiawase wo dakishime_  
_Aruite iru no_  
_Sora no iro ga kawaru tabi ni_  
_Kokoro ga furueru oto ga naru_

**_Flashback_**

**_"Watch out!" I said as another demon charged at Kuri. She quickly dodged it and pulled out her whip, the Five Elements. I felt her back up into me, and we both got into a battle stance. Right now, the demons had us cornered by a cliff. If we took any more steps backwards, we'd plunge into the canyon below it. "Can you still smell Inuyasha?" I glanced at her to see her nod her head._**

**_"Are you ready?" Kuri asked me. She was breathing heavily, and I knew she wouldn't last much longer; neither would I, so we had to get this done and over with before we collapsed. I nodded my head, and we both charged into battle again._**

**_Everything was going smoothly, and I noticed the demons were actually beginning to retreat; then I heard Kuri's ear piercing scream. Instinct took over, and I whipped my head to where her voice came from. I pushed everything out of my way and quickly found Kuri, who was in the grasp of a demon._**

**_"Let her go!" I yelled as I began to attack him. Nothing I did seemed to work on him, and Kuri was slowly beginning to lose consciousness. "You bastard!" I continued to attack him, because there was no way in _hell_ I was going to let him take Kuri away. Finally, I clambered onto his arm and bit it. He had the reaction I wanted, which was to let Kuri go; but what I didn't expect was for him to throw her over the cliff._**

**_"KURI!" I ran as fast as my feet would take me, and I seriously thought I was going to make it. Maybe this was just a cruel trick by Fate, because our fingertips grazed each other, and I looked at Kuri's face one last time. Her eyes were wider than they've ever been, and they held the highest amount of fear. Then her face was gone, plunging towards the depths of the canyon._**

**_I was about to jump over and see if I could save her before she hit the ground, but two pairs of hands grabbed my arms. I turned around to see that they belonged to Miroku and Inuyasha._**

**_"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?!" I yelled while trying to get free of their grip. "Kuri's down there! She might need our help! She might need me! Let me go!" Then I saw it. Inuyasha shook his head, as if to say, "there's no hope"; Kagome had her hands over her mouth, and tears poured out of her eyes. Sango had her entire face covered with her hands, and Miroku looked at me with pity. That's when I noticed what they were all trying to say._**

**_"No." I said. I refused to believe what they were trying to tell me. "That's not true. No! No... She can't... she can't be dead..." My eyesight blurred, and I felt the tears spill over. "NO!"_**

I sighed and dumped the contents of the tray outside. After remembering what I did, I didn't deserve to eat. One by one, the tears began to fall, and I cried silently while looking out of the window.

The tears I've shed are from Sorrow.

_Kimi ga kureta mono_

* * *

**~Kuri~**

_Tada suki dakara tsutaetai no_  
_Tada furetakute KISU wo shita no_  
_Sou sunao ni ikiru tte konna ni mo_  
_Jibun de irareru_

"Hmph, idiot..." I murmured as I watched Kori cry silently. I already knew the reason why he was shedding those tears, and I desperately wanted to stop him. My eyesight began to blur, and I leaned against the wall under Kori's window. "You have no reason to cry... After all, I'm still alive, aren't I? I should be the one crying anyway, because I'm causing you to be like this..." I began to cry along with Kori, and I was seriously considering dropping this and going to tell Kori I was alive and well.

"You know as well as I do that you can't do that..." Shiro* said as he appeared next to me. I quickly wiped away my tears, hoping he hadn't seen them, but remembered he'd see them anyway. "You have to make them believe you're dead or else it won't work."

"I know Shiro, but Kori-"

"Kori thinks you're dead too," he said, cutting me off. "It took a lot of convincing, but he's finally accepting the 'truth'. I don't know why you keep insisting on following them everywhere they stop to rest, anyway."

"Because I need to see Kori." I responded. "Seeing him gives me courage, and also reminds me why I'm doing this." Shiro stared at me, surprised by my answer. "And because I need to make sure he's actually eating, like I asked Nee-chan to do."

"Wait, you told someone you were still alive?!" Shiro yelled at me angrily. I shook my head, and Shiro calmed down a bit. "Then how did she find out?"

"She saw me herself."

_Shiroi suna no ue wo_  
_Hadashi de daichi wo kanjiru_  
_Tori ga utau koe ni_  
_Kokoro ni yagate yasashii MERODI ga_

**_Flashback_**

**_I quietly crept towards the hut that the boys were staying in. I don't remember what village they were in, but I knew people stopped by often, so they built huts for the travelers to rest in._**

**_As swiftly as I could, I jumped onto the open window's edge. I could already tell where Kori was, and I managed to make to him without stepping on anyone. I quietly sat down next to Kori and watched him sleep for a few minutes. _I miss you so much..._ I thought. Without me noticing, my hand was hovering over his head. It wouldn't be so bad if I did touch him, right? No, It could jeopardize what I'm doing! I reluctantly pulled my hand back and got up to leave when I heard the door to the room open. I turned around to see that it was Nee-chan, who was staring at me like I was a ghost._**

**_"Hi, Nee-chan... Long time no see, huh?" I said nervously. _Shiro's gonna kill me..._ I whined in my head. I noticed she had her mouth open and was about to scream, so I ran over and clamped my hand over her mouth, then dragged her outside. "Listen, I'm not dead, okay?" I released my hand from her mouth and she continued to stare at me. "It was all just a trick; I had to make you guys believe I was dead, and believe me, I never wanted to!"_**

**_Just then, Nee-chan tackled me in a hug. "Kuri, you had us worried there... We really believed that you were dead! Now let's tell everyone else that-"_**

**_"I'm sorry, but you can't tell anyone." I said as I gently pulled my hand away. Kagome looked confused, so I further explained. "I'm supposed to be dead, and it needs to stay that way for what I'm doing."_**

**_"Kuri..." Nee-chan whispered as she hugged me again. "It's for him, isn't it? What you're doing has something to do with Kori?" I nodded my head before pulling back. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!"_**

**_"Also..." I pulled out the little box I made for Kori. "Can you place this by his bed? I've been leaving them with little treats and trinkets that remind me of him..."_**

**_"Of course! Now you'd better get going, or Inuyasha might pick up your scent," Nee-chan said as she gave me one last hug then ran back into the hut. I stared at the hut for five more minutes before heeding Nee-chan's advice._**

* * *

_Jibun ni totte ichiban no_  
_Taisetsu na "shiawase" wa nanika wo_  
_Oshiete kureta_  
_Aisuru hito no soba ni ite_  
_Taisetsu ni kokoro ni kizandeku_

While I had been reminiscing, I hadn't noticed that I started to cry again. I didn't bother wiping them away, because I knew more would just replace them.

"I'm sorry, Kori..." I said as I pushed myself off of the wall and ran towards the forest, tears still falling from my face. I glanced back at the little box I had left for Nee-chan to get.

The tears I've shed are from Guilt and Regret.

_Kimi ga kureta mono_

* * *

**~Kori and Kuri~**

"Kori, what did Kuri smell like?" Inuyasha asked me. I cringed when he said 'did', which was past tense.

"Kuri smelled like cream, flowers, and meadow grass, with a hint of orange mixed in," I responded. I don't know why telling him this is any good, because we searched for her with Inuyasha's nose, and we still couldn't find her "dead" body.

"Well, that's exactly what Kagome smells like. I found her holding a box, and when I asked her about it, she said it was probably just the new shampoo she was using."

I quickly jumped up and ran towards Kagome's room. I slammed her door open, not even bothering to knock. When she heard the slam of her door, she jumped and turned around.

"K-Kori! What a nice surprise!" Kagome said cheerfully. I ignored it and walked into her room, closing the door behind me.

"You know something about Kuri, don't you, Kagome?" I said. Kagome's faced paled and her eyes darted around the room before settling on me again. "Well, do you know something about Kuri?"

"No, all I know is that she died four years ago in an accident," Kagome responded. I was unfazed though, and that's when realization hit me.

"Did she really die four years ago, or was it all some elaborate trick?" I asked. Kagome stood up, and I thought she was going to tell me the truth, or what I thought was the truth.

"I'm sorry Kori, but Kuri died four years ago..." Kagome said while looking away. "I haven't seen her since that day, and no, it was not a trick." I felt my heart sink. Slowly, I turned to her door and quietly closed it. Once again, Kagome's right; what was I thinking? Kuri isn't alive anymore... I sighed sadly then decided to take a nap while waiting for dinner.

_Ari no mama no sugata de ite_  
_Sorezore no shiawase wo dakishime_  
_Aruite iru no_  
_Sora no iro ga kawaru tabi ni_  
_Kokoro ga furueru oto ga naru_

"We're finally done, Kuri..." Shiro said. I smiled brightly. This means I can finally reveal myself to Kori! "Now you can go home; everything's in its rightful order. Have fun, little cat!" he said as he faded away, only to reappear again when I needed him.

"It's been four long years, Kori... I'm ready to tell you how I feel!" I cheered as I began to run towards their hut. When I reached it, I sniffed the air for Kori and found that he was in the room by himself. I jumped onto the window and quietly stepped in.

My heart was beating wildly as I walked closer and closer to Kori. When I reached him, I found that he was asleep. I sat on the floor and ran my fingers through his hair while he slept; Kori smiled in his sleep, and felt my cheeks begin to heat up.

I started to get nervous, because I had never been in the room with Kori for longer than three or four minutes. Finally, I chickened out and decided to come back later. I was about to get up when Kori grabbed my wrist. I panicked and yanked it out quickly. I can change my hair color and my eye color, hell even my entire face, but the one thing I can't change is my skin. I knew Kori would recognize it instantly, because I had a mixture of soft and rough skin.

Sure enough, Kori's eyes immediately opened, and he pounced on top of me. I squealed from the sudden fright, and Kori pinned my arms above my head.

_Kimi ga kureta mono_

"Who are you?!" he yelled at me. I began to chuckle at the fact he didn't recognize my voice.

"So you've already forgotten my voice, Kori? That hurts, ya know!" I said. At first, Kori's expression was complete joy, but it soon turned into doubt. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Shippo, this is not a funny joke." he said as he let go of my hands. I stared at him with wide eyes. He didn't believe me? "Go do something useful instead of this."

"Idiot! It's me!" I said as I yanked off my hood. Surely this would make him believe me. Still, he wore that look of disapprovement on his face. I sighed and wished I didn't have to resort to this, but it seems I did.

"Do you think Shippo would do this if he was impersonating me?" I said as I crawled over to Kori. Before he had time to react, I pressed my lips against his, trying to get him to feel the longing and love I had for him. I felt his body freeze before relaxing. Then he held my back with his hand, and I placed my arms on his shoulders. After a minute or so we stopped, and Kori immediately pulled me into a hug. I could feel him shaking, and his heart was beating as fast as mine. That's when I felt my shoulder getting wet.

"I'm glad you came back home..." he murmured, and those words brought tears to my eyes. He was right; I was home, and I'm planning on staying forever.  
"Yeah..." I said in a watery voice. "I'm home..."

_Tada ureshikute naite iru no_  
_Tada kanashikute naite iru no_  
_Sou sunao ni ikiru tte konna ni mo_  
_Jibun de irareru_

That night, we shed tears of Joy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh. My. Gosh! I had to stop typing because I started to cry. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed typing it, because I put a lot of work into this. And don't worry, the next chapter for The Runaway is coming up shortly, so hang tight!**


	11. Secrets Revealed!

**Author's Notes:We now return to our previously scheduled Story Line! Yes, I finally got my lazy ass onto the computer and finished typing the rest of this chapter! I'm ahead of you all by three chapters, so I'm immediately going to work on Chapter Ten! By the way, I put a little sneak peek of Chapter Ten at the bottom; be sure to read it or you'll miss out!**

**Now, onto our Feature Presentation!**

**Disclaimer: I get tired of doing these, but they're fun! If I owned Inuyasha, I'd force someone to dress up as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and then lock them up in my basement and force them to act like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!**

* * *

_Chapter Nine –  
__Secrets Revealed!_

_Kuri's Point of View_

When I came to, I saw Miroku and Sango-nee were sitting next to me. I had this horrible headache and just a few minor injuries. Then I remembered what happened to Kori, and I shot straight up, despite the protests my body made from the sudden movement.

"Where's Kori?!" I demanded. Sango-nee and Miroku pushed me back down onto the pallet.

"Slow down, Kuri; you're not fully recovered yet!" Sango-nee said. I began to attempt to push her and Miroku away from me, but they held me down with as much force as I was exerting.

"Where is he?!" I yelled again. My head began to pound ferociously, and the headache I had just made it even worse. Still, I continued to fight against them.

"We'll tell you were he is, but we want to ask you something first!" Miroku said. I stopped fighting, and they let me go. I was considering making a bolt for the door, but my hurting head and sore body greatly disagreed.

"So what do want to ask me?" I said as I sat up slowly. Miroku and Sango-nee looked at each other before looking at me again. They seemed to have shared a silent conversation.

"Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" Sango-nee hesitantly asked me; Miroku looked at me, waiting for my response. I wandered around in my memories before answering her question.

"I remember everything up until Nee-chan asking me to move so she could wrap up Kori's wounds. After that, everything's blank…" Miroku breathed out a sigh of relief. "Now, are you going to let me see Kori?" Both of them were silent after I said this; finally, Sango-nee spoke up.

"I don't think it'd be best to see Kori right now…" My eyes widened at what she had said.

"But you said you'd let me see him!" I yelled as I stood up. I was prepared to fall back on the pallet from the sudden movement, but instead, I was able to stand. Sango-nee and Miroku looked at me with sad eyes. Why are they looking at me with that facial expression? Did something happen to Kori?

"We're really sorry, Kuri…" Miroku said as he and Sango-nee hung heads low.

"We promise as soon as he gets better we'll – hey! Kuri get back here!" Sango-nee said as I ran out the room and slammed the door behind me. I quickly barricaded the door as Sango-nee tried to open it. They called out my name and banged their hands against the door furiously. I ran away from the room because I knew it was going to be a matter of time before they broke out. I was right, because as soon as I had turned the corner, I head the door slam open and footsteps pound down the hall. They were coming closer towards me, and I had nowhere to hide. The only thing I could think of was the ceiling.

"Dammit! We have to find her, Sango!" I heard Miroku say. He was standing directly under me, and I was afraid to even breathe. "If Kagome found out she got loose, we'll be in big trouble!"

"I know that!" Sango-nee said. "I'll go down this hallway and you down the other; she couldn't have gotten far away with the state she's in." Miroku nodded and they both went their different ways. I waited until Sango-nee was out of sight before jumping down from my perch.

"Sheesh, they're treating me like I'm a bandit or something…" I muttered as I began to run down the halls again. As I ran down the corridors I bumped into Inuyasha, who grabbed my arms and held them behind my back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, sounding as if he had just caught his kid stealing cookies from a plate. I hissed at him.

"I'm going to see Kori; now tell me where he is or you'll regret it!" I demanded. Inuyasha laughed at my empty threat and I smirked at how simple-minded he was. _That's it, keep lowering your guard…_

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" he replied. I tilted my head to look at him out of the corner of my eye.

"This." I said as I stomped on his foot. The pain made him react involuntary and he lifted his foot up to clutch it. When he did, I kicked his leg out from under him and he fell onto his back. I then rolled him onto his back, grabbed his arms, and pressed my knee into his back while pulling his arms back.

"Where is he? Where's Kori!" I yelled at him. When he didn't respond, I pulled his arms farther back and pushed my knee in harder. He yelled in pain until I stopped. "Let's try this again… WHERE IS KORI?!" I yelled again. This time, Inuyasha responded.

"He's in the room to the farthest, after you turn left down that right hallway!" he strained to say. I proudly got up and ran towards the hall.

"Thanks!" I yelled at Inuyasha, who was having a hard time getting up. Just as I rounded the corner, I heard Sango-nee and Miroku find Inuyasha sprawled out on the floor. I continued to follow his directions until I found the room. Nee-chan was standing in front of it, and she looked like she was guarding it from something – or someone. _Probably me…_

I straightened myself up before walking towards Nee-chan with a smile. I noticed her face had gone pale, and she tried to fake a smile.

"Glad to see you're awake, Kuri!" she said cheerily. I knew she was forcing it so I dropped my smile and got right to the point.

"Let me see Kori." Nee-chan's smile dropped, and her eyes were sad. "What's wrong?" I began to panic, thinking something had happened to him.

"I'm sorry Kuri, but we can't let you see him right now because –" she covered her mouth to stop herself from saying anything else. I waited for her to finish her sentence, and when she didn't, I got impatient.

"Well, if you're going to ignore me, then I guess I have no choice but to find out myself!" I said as I pushed her out of the way. She tried to grab my arms but I had already run into the room.

When I saw Kori, he didn't even look like himself. He was lying down peacefully on a pallet. There was a bowl of warm water with a towel in it sitting next to his head, and there was another on his forehead. His shirt was off, and I could see he had bandages wrapped around his torso; others were wrapped around his left and right arm. His chest was bare, and I felt my cheeks heat up. I quickly averted my gaze from his abs and aimed them at his peaceful face instead. The only thing that wasn't covered up was his mouth and eyes. Everything else had been wrapped up.

I took a seat next to his body and stroked his soft, black hair.

"Hey…" I whispered, "Glad to see you're still alive…" I slid my free hand into his and squeezed it. "This is my fault…" I began to cry silently. Jeez, every time I'm around Kori I either cry or faint! I need to work on my emotions…

"This is why we didn't want you to see him…" Nee-chan said. "We knew you would place the blame on yourself, so we thought it'd be better if you didn't see him."

"Can I stay with Kori?" I asked quietly. I turned around and saw Nee-chan shake her head yes, the leave the room. I turned my attention back to Kori's sleeping body. I wondered if he could hear me in his sleep, and decided to try it out.

"I'm sorry…" I said. The tears began to fall again, and I didn't bother wiping them away. "I'm so sorry, Kori… I let them do this to you…" I began to sob loudly, and I laid my head on his chest, reveling in the warm feel of his skin and his intoxicating scent. I cried and let out all of the frustration, anger, and sadness I had been feeling ever since I came back here. After maybe an hour of crying, I curled into a ball next to Kori, with my head on his chest and my hand still intertwined with his.

_Kori's Point of View_

Ugh, my head hurts like hell… Wait, what is this thing next to me? I could feel something or someone breathing steadily next to me, and whatever it was, I had my arm wrapped around it protectively; it had its head on my chest.

"If only I was stronger… You wouldn't have had to come rescue me…" I heard a familiar voice say. _Is that…Kuri…?_ "This is my fault… I saw my mom kidnapping me in a vision, so why did I let it happen? Why didn't I stop her?" she began to cry, and I could feel the wetness of her tears on my chest.

"I let them hurt you…"

_No, you didn't._

"This is my fault…"

_No, it's not your fault._

"I'm such an idiot for letting this happen…"

_You're not an idiot, Kuri!_

I could feel my anger rising at each insult she flung at herself. She knew those things weren't true; none of it was! She was the strongest person I know, and she's very clever when it comes to solving mysteries or riddles! I can't believe she would even think of herself as an idiot or weak!

"I'm so weak; I should've stopped this… I _could've _stopped this!" Kuri began to sob even harder against me and I could feel her body jump with each sob. Finally, my anger reached its peak; I couldn't take anymore of her tears.

"You're not weak…" I hoarsely said. I opened my eyes to see her face completely red, and before I could give her a piece of my mind, she tackled me in a hug.

"Kori! I'm so sorry; this is my entire fault! If only I'd been stronger, then –"

"Stop it." I told her sternly. She let go of me and looked at me, confused about what I said. "Stop blaming yourself."

"How can I be blaming myself if it _is_ my fault?" Kuri said while hanging her head low. I got frustrated at her, so I yanked her head up gently, looked into her crystal clear emerald eyes and…

I almost brought my lips to hers. Just as I was about to show Kuri how much she meant to me and how much pain she caused me when she belittled herself, Inuyasha and Miroku walked in. I quickly pulled Kuri into a hug instead, and held her head against my neck while stroking her head softly.

"Don't you dare say you're weak ever again… You're one of the strongest people I know. So don't ever disparage yourself again, got it?" I whispered to Kuri. I let her head go and she nodded at me, relief written all over her face.

"Ahem…" Miroku coughed. "Are we interrupting something?" I could feel my cheeks flaring up, and I risked a glance at Kuri. Her face was about as red as mine felt.

"Well, well, well… Just what were you two doing before we walked in?" Inuyasha said as he smirked. Kuri and I began to stutter about how it was nothing going on between us.

"Kori; I'm glad to see you healthy and alive!" Kagome said cheerfully. Sango, Shippo, and the little cat follow her into my room.

"So, since I'm fine, we can leave now, right?" I said excitedly. Everyone in the room stiffened and began to glare at me. I looked at them, confused about what was going on.

"What are you talking about, Kori?" Kuri said. "We're already in Okiyaki Village; did you hit your head?" Kuri began inspecting the back of my head, and that's when realization hit me; they hadn't told her yet. I glanced at them evilly, and the others began to shift uncomfortably.

"Oh… You didn't tell Kuri yet?" I said mockingly. Everyone, excluding Kuri, since she did not know what was happening at the moment, glared at me intensely. They were warning me not to tell her, but I just couldn't pass up the offer!

"You see Kuri, I'm supposed to –"

"Ah, Kori! Time for you to eat!" Kagome said as she rushed over with a hot bowl of soup. She managed to scoop some into a spoon and shove into my open mouth. I spit it back out as soon as it made contact with my tongue; the spoon clattered to the floor and I glared at Kagome.

"Ouch! Why you little –" I growled at Kagome. She smiled innocently, and before I could respond, I felt a dark aura intensifying next to me. Slowly, I glanced over at Kuri, who looked pretty annoyed at the moment.

"You'd better tell me what you were going to say, Kori…" she threatened. I gulped and decided this was a death or death situation; die by the hands of Kuri or die by the hands of Kagome…

"M-Miroku will be t-training me to become a Buddhist m-monk, so… I'llbetravelingwithyouguys…" I responded, saying the last part as quickly as I could before backing away to the farthest wall. At first, Kuri's reaction was confused, then when she finally registered what I said, she had an angry look on her face; it so full of anger that I tried to become part of the wall.

"No." she whispered. "You can't come." Now it was my turn, along with everyone else, to be confused. What was she saying?

"What do you mean by that?!" I said. She glared at me and I glared back. "You have no right to tell me where I can and can't go!"

"Why don't you just stay here and –" she paused before speaking again – "Get married! Start a family! Become the Village Leader!" she had stood up and yelled at me. I stood up also; this was one fight I was _not_ about to lose!

"Why can't I join you?! And what if I didn't want to do those things?!" I yelled at her. "Is there a reason good enough to make me stay here?!" Kuri was silent after that, and I waited to see what she would say.

"Because… Because…" Kuri stuttered. She then turned her back away from me. "You just can't come." She coldly said. She turned and glared at me, and I saw tears leaving tracks down her cheeks. Then she ran out of the room.

"Dammit…" I whispered to myself as I ran my hand through my hair. I noticed the others had been silent during our little fiasco. After a few minutes I quickly got up and ran after Kuri. I heard some of them calling after me, but I didn't stop to respond. I didn't have the time to, because I had to catch Kuri, and I knew exactly where she headed off to: the river where we first met.

After a minute of running, I saw her sitting by the river. I could hear her sniffling, so I leaned against a nearby tree and figured she could pick up my scent from here, but she was choosing to ignore me.

"Hey, Kuri." I saw her stiffen up when she heard me. "You never answered my question."

"I did… I said you just can't come." She replied, using that same cold tone she had earlier. I sighed and walked over to a spot next to her, then sat down.

"That's not a straight answer…" I said. Kuri blew a humungous breath out of her mouth and turned to face me. I looked at her expectantly, but she gave a blank expression. Then all at once, a million emotions crowded her face. She finally settled on an angry one, though I could see the sadness and worry behind it. What could she be worried about…?

"I said no! Jeez, do you think I want you traveling with us?!" she yelled at me. I flinched at the harshness in her voice then sighed in frustration.

"Why Kuri? What is so horrible about me joining you?!" I yelled back. "What are you hiding from me?!" I tried not to think there was some other guy waiting for her.

"What if I can't protect you?!" Kuri yelled. My eyes widened at what she said. "What if you get hurt because of me?! What if you _die_ trying to protect me?! I wouldn't be able to live with myself…" she choked up as the tears fell from my eyes. I felt guilt stab me in the heart for saying those things to her. "I don't want what happened yesterday to ever happen again… You're the only family I've got left… That's why I want you to stay." I grabbed Kuri into a hug and buried my head in the crook of my neck. I always did this when we were younger, because I loved how our bodies seemed to fit together; kinda like puzzle pieces. "K-Kori…"

"I should be the one saying 'I'll protect you'. But don't worry about me; I'll be fine. After all, I have you and your friends to help me, so I have nothing to worry about! Now please stop crying. Remember what I said about you crying?" I said gently.

"I remember you said, 'You crying makes me want to cry, so please stop.', but you also said, 'Whoever made you cry is asking to get their ass handed back to them by me!'..." Kuri responded. I nodded my head, signaling I meant both, before pulling her back. There were a few stray tears still on her cheeks, and I wiped them with my thumb. I kept rubbing my thumb back and forth until Kuri gently placed her hand on top of mine. I noticed her face had turned pink, and mine had probably turned pink too.

We continued to stare at each other in comfortable silence, and I noticed our faces were getting closer to each other. I closed my eyes and placed my hand under her chin, tilting it upwards slightly.

"Kori, wait…" I heard Kuri whisper. I opened my eyes and tried to hide the wave of disappointment that washed over me. "Can't you hear Nee-chan and Inuyasha? They're hiding in the bushes…"

"The nerve of them…" I said. I glanced over at the river, and then an idea struck me. Kuri must have had the same idea, because her face lit up like mine did. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she gave her head a slight nod, and I understood what she was planning.

"On the count of three…" she whispered lowly. I slightly nodded my head like she did. "One… Two… Three!" we both jumped up quickly and dived into the river.

See, if you lived in Okiyaki Village when you were a child, then you would know about the secret cave hidden in the river. Kuri, Mina and I had discovered it and told all the other kids about it. The only way to find it was to go around the boulder shaped like an arrow. The arrow pointed to the entrance of the cave, which was hidden behind some thick river plants.

I knew Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't be able to find us, and I tried not to laugh at how ridiculous their faces would look when they wouldn't be able to figure out where we went. The water was also a convenient bonus, because our scents would be washed away.

Kuri and I climbed out of the cave's water entrance and ran through the other opening. It led us to a hidden waterfall, with luscious green meadows, perfectly green leaves, crystal clear lakes, and brightly colored flowers. I heard Kuri gasp in awe, and I remembered it had been awhile since she's been here.

"How long has it been since we've both been here…?" Kuri whispered. I counted the years and days, starting from when she left.

"Three years, 346 days, 12 hours, and thirty-two minutes to be exact." I responded. I heard Kuri giggle at my exactness. "S-so what I've been keeping track…" I mock pouted, and Kuri began to laugh harder. Soon I joined in with her and we both fell to the ground clutching our stomachs.

After a good thirty minutes of laughing, we stretched ourselves out across the grass by the lake and watched the clouds go by.

"It's sad to end this moment so soon…" Kuri whined. I glanced at her, confused about what she meant.

"What are you talking about? We can always stay here!" I told her. When she looked at me, her eyes welled up and she began to cry. "H-hey, why are you crying?" I started to console her, but she pushed my arms away.

"I'm sorry, Ri-chan…" Kuri whispered. _Ri-chan…? Only one person calls me that…_ I quickly backed away from her and narrowed my eyes.

"How'd you find me, Mina?" I snarled. She sighed before waving her hand in front of her face. Kuri's features slowly disappeared, and they reverted back to Mina's face. It was then that my blood ran cold as I realized something. If Mina was disguised as Kuri, then what happened to…? I jumped up so quickly that Mina didn't have time to react. I pinned her arms above her head and her waist in between my knees.

"Doesn't this remind you of the old days, back before _she_ returned?" she cooed. I growled at her and she merely chuckled. "Just think, we could return to what we had if you just –"

"Shut up! Where's Kuri?" I said, cutting her off mid-sentence. Mina set her mouth into a thin line and said nothing. "Where. Is. She." Still, Mina didn't utter a word, and my patience began to wear thin with her. "You'd better tell me where Kuri is or you'll regret it…" I said in a dangerous tone. Mina knew I wasn't kidding when I made threats, since I rarely made them, so she gulped and started to speak.

"Love Charm!" she called out. At first, I was thinking about how I was going to plan her death and how much I hated her, but then I started to think about how pretty she looked with the sunlight reflecting off of her soft hair and silky skin, and – wait a minute, what am I thinking?!

"Do you love me, Ri-chan?" Mina asked. Why would she ask such a stupid question? She should already know by now that I hate her guts and if she ever touches Kuri I would instantly kill her.

"Of course I do my lovely flower!" I said, though I was pretty shocked when that came out of my mouth. It was like something else was making me say the exact opposite of what I wanted…

"Good; there's one thing we need to do first," she replied. Wait a minute… This all started when she said "Love Charm"; maybe she cast a spell on me. Well that's just great! It's a good thing Kuri's not around, or else she would've…

"What is it, darling?" I asked. Ugh, I hate whatever is going on right now! It feels like I'm in the back of a cart; I can see where the cart's going but I can't control what it'll do!

"We have to get rid of a certain girl," she answered. Wait a minute, she couldn't mean…? I felt my head nod before closing my lips over hers. Then I couldn't see anything anymore; it was like I was in limbo or something.

When I could finally see what was going on, Mina and I were in a flower field, and I just so happened to be hovering over her. Mina's cheeks were a soft pink and her eyes were opened halfway.

"Make. Me. Yours." She whispered, and my body complied.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow! 4,115 words for this chapter! There was more after this, but I decided I already typed enough for this chapter. It would be too long for my liking if I continued on! Anyway, we will find out what happens next in Chapter Ten~!**

**Here is a sneak peek of a few parts from Chapter Ten; enjoy!**

**"_Snap out of it!" I cried out as I continued to slap Kori repeatedly. I was going to fast for him to react to my attacks. "You're not the Kori I know!" I continued to hit him out of rage, but it wasn't helping him._**

**_Finally, I raised my fist into the air, but I couldn't bring myself to punch him. One lone tear escaped from my eyes, and it landed on his red cheek. "Please snap out of it…" I begged as more tears began to fall out of my eyes._**

**"_I didn't… I didn't want to, but… I was under a spell… And I-I was forced to…" I said as tears began to glide down my cheeks. I plopped down next to Kuri, but being near her reminded me what I had done. "Do you have any idea how painful it is to watch yourself nearly kill someone you love? To laugh in their face as they struggled to hold on to life? To stain your own hands with their blood and grin like you enjoyed it?!"_**

**Sounds interesting, doesn't it? Don't worry; I will force myself to update by next Saturday! I promise (can't keep that promise for sure though…)!**


	12. Kori's Pain and Kuri's Feelings

**Author's Notes: Hello my lovely readers! I enjoy the fact that you love my stories enough to continue reading it! I'm actually making this story a lot longer than I anticipated, because I'm still working out the ending... Anyway, enjoy this next chapter I so lovingly created for you!**

**Disclaimer: HA! I can't even draw, so what makes you think I own the epic sexiness of Inuyasha?**

* * *

_Chapter Ten - _  
_Kori's Pain and Kuri's Feelings_

_Kuri's Point of View_

That bitch... Next time we meet I'll definitely kill her! She's gone too far with this crap and I'm getting tired of it! I thought as I slowly awakened. Mina had knocked me out while Kori and I were swimming in the river. I don't know what she's planning, but I have a bad feeling about it...

I began to take in my surroundings, and noticed I was in a dank, dark cell. The cell had a bare mattress with a thin blanket and a flat pillow on top. Looking up, I saw a small barred window in the top right corner, just above the bed. I knew I couldn't fit through it, so I scratched window off "Ways to Escape". I decided to see if I could sleep on the bed, and noticed there was a small bag sitting on top. I opened the bag to fond that it had clean clothes in it. Sighing, I closed the bag back up and threw it across the room.

Did Nee-chan and Inuyasha catch up to Kori? Does Kori even know I'm missing? He had to, and he's probably searching for me right now... My thoughts were interrupted when a guard walked up to my cell door and opened it. Seeing an exit, I quickly jumped up and pushed the guard out of my way, then began running down the hall.

"Hey! Get back here!" he called out as I continued to run away. He chased me, as well as a few other guards who had heard the commotion. Even though I had a head start, they were slowly catching up to me; if I really wanted to get out of here, then I had to use that again.

"STOP!" I yelled with all my might. All three guards stopped running and stood, waiting for my request. "You're going to go back to your posts, and forget I was ever here, okay?" The guards nodded robotically before walking away. After they rounded he corner, I let go of a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I waited for a few minutes before continuing to look for the exit. I finally found it after what seemed like forever, and I quickly pushed the doors open. Light flooded the hallways, and when my eyes adjusted to it, I realized I had no idea about where I was. I followed my instincts and ran into the forest, since that was the only path I saw.  
The forest continued to darken, and I thought I had gotten lost. When I saw the light at the end of the path, though, I ran full speed into it, glad to have finally escaped. I saw something move from the corner of my eye. What I saw at that moment tore my heart to pieces.

It seemed Kori hadn't been looking for me, because he was with Mina, kissing her everywhere... It made me sick just to look at them. I clutched my heart and winced in pain; if felt as if someone was repeatedly stabbing me in the back.

"K-Kori... What are you doing?" I managed to say. Something told me not to ask that question because I wasn't going to like the answer. Kori didn't acknowledge my question, but I noticed Mina smirking at me, obviously enjoying this. If I had the energy, I would've kicked her ass.

"I'll make Mina-chan my wife." Kori replied, and my eyes widened at what he said. The pain I felt earlier in chest came back ten times worse, and I had to lean against a nearby tree support. This time it felt like someone was cutting my heart into pieces. My eyesight began to blur, and I almost passed out. Sadly, I didn't, but I knew I had to get to this bottom of this.

"What did you do to Kori?" I directed my question to Mina, who tried her best to look innocent. "I'm not stupid! What did you do to Kori?!" by this time I was already standing above them; still Kori ignored me. I had enough of him ignoring me, so I angrily grabbed him and threw him off of Mina before pinning him down. Then, I quickly slapped him.

"Snap out of it!" I cried out as I continued to slap him repeatedly. I was going too fast for him to react to my attacks. "You're not the Kori I know!" I continued to slap him out of rage, but it wasn't helping him.  
Finally, I raised my fist into the air, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. One lone tear escaped from my eyes, and it landed on his red cheek. "Please snap out of it..." I begged as more tears began to fall out of my eyes. Unfortunately, this gave him the opening he needed.

It was too late to defend myself as his fist connected with my face. I fell onto my back, and Kori yanked me up by my arm. Seconds later I heard a snapping sound, and pain rippled through my right arm. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, and the tears spilled over my cheeks rapidly. Kori just grinned with glee and threw me into a tree. My breath was knocked out of me as my back collided with it, and blood began dripping from my mouth as I tried to take in air.

"I don't recall you ever being this strong..." I said, and that's when I noticed it. There was an enormous amount of demonic energy coming from him. That can't be right... Kori isn't a demon, so where...? I glanced over at Mina, then realized that's why. I was so busy trying to figure out a way to save Kori that I almost didn't notice him charging at me. Luckily, I did, and I quickly side-stepped his attack, then began to make my way over to Mina.

Mina lunged at me, but I slid and kicked her feet out from under her. She fell onto the ground face first, and I pinned her arms behind her back.

"I know you're the one giving Kori all that power, but what I wanna know is how!?" I yelled at her. She only smirked before wrenching her arms out of my grasp and grabbing me by the throat. I began to gasp for air while clawing at her hands. How could she have gotten stronger...?

"That's right, Kuri... I am a half demon now!" Mina said as she tightened her grip. "Since you are going to die, I might as well tell you what happened." She threw me against a tree (seriously, what was up with them throwing me against trees?) and I slid to the ground, landing on my knees.

"I always wondered what Kori saw in you... Was it your looks? Strength? Kindness? That question baffled me everyday. And finally, it hit me: it was because you're different; you're a half-demon. Not quite human, and not quite demon. You weren't like the rest of us, and that intrigued him. He wanted to know more about you. He didn't realize it, but he was slowly falling for you. And I hated you for that! You had his attention, you had his friendship, and most importantly, you had his heart!" She had begun yelling at me, but she stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"So I tried to do everything I could to get him to notice me; nothing worked though. Kori's attention was all on you! Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. You had to go, and that's why I did what I did. It still wasn't enough, because Kori loved you, even if you were gone. But little by little, I began to get him, and after three years, you were the farthest thing from his mind. Then you just had to come back, and I was the farthest thing from his mind! You ruined everything, and I didn't know what to do. But a demon came to me and explained why Kori loved you so much. She promised to make me stronger than you if I let her help me. I agreed, and I became just like you; a half-demon!"

"Pitiful." I spat out at her. She looked at me in confusion, and I slowly stood up, using the tree for support. "You're throwing a fucking temper tantrum and whining like a little bitch because you can't have Kori... But you understand nothing. You don't understand the hardships we have to through; you don't understand the pain and the loneliness; you don't understand how it feels to think everyone in the world hates you because of the way you are!" I began to charge at Mina, and she got into a battle stance.

"Nine Lives Strike!" I called out, and before I knew it, Mina was on the ground, unconscious. I stared at my hands in disbelief. "What exactly just happened...?" I muttered to myself, but I didn't have time to think about it because Kori grabbed me by my arms and spun me around.

Now, I have never seen Kori angry, so seeing him look at me like that was truly terrifying. I could see the rage in his eyes, and his grip on my arms was tight. I decided since Mina was knocked out I could snap him out of her spell, so I started talking calmly to him.

"Kori, listen to me; you're under Mina's spell, so let me-" I stopped talking as Kori punched me in the gut. I felt all the air leave my body, and I desperately tried to get it back. "K-Kori, I'm not g-going to fight you..." I stuttered out. I gripped my right arm to keep it from moving anymore. "I just want to help you..." Kori just ignored me and continued to attack me.

"No! I don't want your help! You hurt my Mina-chan, so now I'm going to make you feel pain beyond your imagination!" Then he began to attack me. I dodged every attack he launched at me before I realized what I could do. I stopped moving, and before I knew it, Kori's kick collided with my side. I flew back a few feet before tumbling to a stop, and Kori was standing over me.

"Weakling." Kori said as he climbed on top of me and pinned my arms above my head. Then, he did something shocking and surprising.

He kissed me.

At first, I was too shocked to do anything, but then my mind registered what was going on and what happened, so I bit his tongue. He immediately pulled back, and I glared at him. It probably wasn't strong, because of my rapidly beating heart and intensely pink cheeks.

"Oh come on Kuri, isn't this what you wanted?" He asked seductively, and I almost gave in to him.

_This is not Kori! He's under a spell!_ I yelled mentally. So I shook my head and said, "If you weren't under a spell, then yes; but you are, and this isn't how you act, so no." His smile disappeared, and a frown replaced it.

"Well I guess I'll force you to!" He said. At first, I was confused, but then it dawned on me soon after. I began screaming and kicking, fighting to get away, and Kori got irritated. "Shut up!" he said as he punched me in the gut repeatedly. I stopped screaming after the first twenty punches, and Kori was satisfied. Then he grabbed the collar of my shirt and ripped it away. The only thing left was my chest band, and again I started to fight back.

"Please don't do this..." I begged, but Kori ignored me and walked his fingers down to my bottoms. I was really afraid now, so I continued to scream and fight. "Stop it, Kori! You don't know what you're doing!" I saw a brief flash of an inner war in his eyes. _I knew it... He just needs a little push in the right direction..._ I remembered what I was going to do, and decided now was the best time to do it.

I made sure he was looking directly at me before testing my theory out, and turned my power onto full blast. "Mind Control! Banish the evil within!" I yelled out with as much force as possible.

At first, Kori's face twisted in confusion, like he didn't know what to do. Then his eyes widened, and he slowly released my arms. I studied Kori, and noticed that he didn't have that cruel, sadistic smile anymore. Instead, his mouth was set into a straight line, and he stared into the forest behind us.

"Kori... Are you okay?" I asked quietly. He jumped at the sound of my voice, then looked at me. His eyes widened even more as he noticed my ripped shirt and saw where his hand was resting. He quickly jumped off of me, and stared at his shaking hands in disbelief.

"K-Kuri..." he whispered. "I'm so sorry..." He wrapped his arms around himself as he began to shake violently. I crawled over to him using my good arm and placed my hand onto his back. He turned and looked at my bruised face.

"It's not your fault..." I whispered to him. "All of that love and desire she forced into you had to come out somehow..." My voice somewhat relaxed him, and I smiled at that fact. Then my eyesight began to blur, and I quickly began to lose my balance. I squeezed Kori's shoulder to let him know what was going on, and I saw his eyes widen as I let go of his shoulder and let myself fall onto the grass. The last thing I remember seeing is Kori's face, fear dancing around in everyone of his features before letting myself fall into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I didn't think I could make it any more epic, but I did. Now I have to hurry up with this Author's Note because my Kindle is going to die!**  
**Sayonara Baby! (don't know where that came from**)


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Notes: Hello my lovely readers! No, this is not a new chapter, unfortunately. This is probably going to be the worse things I could say to you, but...**

**I am not going to be updating for a long while.**

**I am truly, very, very honestly sorry, but school has sucked all of the creativity out of me, and I can't write anything but a few words for the next chapters.**

**Don't worry though; I am NOT one of those authors that will say something like this and then never get back on. I just need some time to sort my life out, and then I'm pretty sure the plot bunnies will come hopping back to me.**

**So, until then, my stories will pretty much be dead.**

**Again, I am really, truly, honestly, very sorry about this. See you guys later...**

**-xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx**


	14. The Panther Divas Kidnap Kagome!

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I am just so deep in homework that I haven't been able to sit down and type up the new chapter! I try my best to get my homework done, though, because I wanna spend time on my story! Also, I noticed that I put a sneak peek for Chapter 11 in for Chapter 10. Sorry if anyone was expecting that!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it! But I don't, and it wouldn't be the epic, awesome manga/anime it is today!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven -  
The Panther Divas Kidnap Kagome!?

_Kori's Point of View_

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! That was all that went through my head as I saw Kuri collapse onto the ground. At first, I panicked. She needed help, and I didn't know where to go. _Kuri, please be okay..._ I thought in fear. I wasn't sure on where to go, because I didn't know where we were. I decided that I had to find my way back to Inuyasha and the gang, because I'd be damned if I let Kuri die because of me.

"You're going to be okay, Kuri... I promise," I said as I lifted her gently, making sure to be careful with her broken arm. She winced in pain and it took all of my strength to continue to carry her.

"Kori wait!" a voice all too familiar said. "Don't leave me; please, I'm begging you!" I snarled and willed myself not to turn around. "I love you, Kori! _I need you!_"

"I don't care about what you need!" I roared at her before taking a few deep breaths. I need to stay calm if I wanted to keep Kuri alive. "Look, I don't care if you love me or not. We are never getting married, nor will we ever be together again." I continued to walk away, heading towards who knows where.

"You will rue the day you ever rejected me, Kori Ame!" Mina yelled at me. I ignored her and continued on, finally finding something familiar. I pushed myself to run faster, knowing that Kuri's life was in my hands. I was immensely happy when I saw two dog ears and a head of white hair.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" I yelled out. They turned at the sound of my voice, and they began waving at me. Wait... What if they ask me who did this? What if Kuri hates me for what I did...? I can take hating myself and her friends hating me, but if she hated me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself...

Too late. Kagome and Inuyasha were already headed for me, with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo following.

"Where did you guys go?!" Kagome yelled as she approached me. "I was so worried-" Kagome stopped speaking as she saw Kuri's limp form in my arms. "Kori... What happened to Kuri...?"

I didn't respond to her; instead, I stared at the ground, my bangs shielding my eyes from their view.

"Why aren't you answering us?! What happened to Kuri!?" Kagome said as she grabbed the front of my shirt and began shaking me repeatedly. I headed a few sniffles coming from Shippo as he stared at Kuri, who I had set down.

"Kori, is Kuri... is Kuri-"

"No!" I sharply said, cutting Shippo off. Everyone stared at me and waited for an explanation. Instead of giving them one, I sat down on the ground and stared at my hands. I still couldn't believe that I was the one to harm Kuri like that. The torture I caused her kept replaying in my mind, and the image of her battered body will be forever burned into my memory.

"Whoever did this to her... Is an evil person. I hope they burn in hell," Kagome said bitterly. After hearing her say that, I really didn't want to tell them it was me; I knew I had to though.

Mustering up all the courage I had, I looked up at them and said, "I know who did it..." Everyone's heads turned towards me, and I felt their eyes staring into my soul, waiting for my response.

Gulping, I said quietly, "I... I did..." At this moment I put my head down in shame, flinching at the gasps that came from them.

"No way..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, though it felt like he said it loud and clear to me. When I did look up at them, I saw that they looked at me in disbelief of what I was saying.

"I didn't... I didn't want to, but... I was under a spell... And I-I was forced to..." I choked up, unable to finish talking as the tears finally poured out of my eyes. I tried to stop them, since it was highly embarrassing to be like this.

"Do you have any idea on how painful it is to watch yourself nearly kill someone you love? To laugh in their face as they struggled to hold on to life? To stain your own hands with the blood and smile like it was the best thing in the world?" I continued to cry silently, until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw that it belonged to Kagome. She had her own tears falling, and I knew I wasn't alone in this.

"I know..." she said very quietly, and I wondered if she felt the same way I felt right now when she tried to kill Inuyasha."I understand your pain, and I know it hurts, but you can move on, and we can all forget about this..." I sighed and looked at Kuri. She was right; we had to forget about this and move on.

"You're right... We can move on and forget about this," I said. I gently picked up Kuri's head and placed it on my lap, then began stroking her hair. She smiled in her sleep and started to purr. "Now, how about we wrap up her injuries. Oh, and she has a broken arm, so she'll need a sling..."

"That, and a few bandages, and she'll be fine," Inuyasha said. "Her body'll do the rest of the healing; us half-demons aren't as weak as you humans."

"Looks like we're staying in Okiyaki for another day..." Sango said. Inuyasha groaned and went to sulk in a tree.

"Come on, let's go inside of the castle; I'm sure you guys are hungry by now," Slowly and ever so carefully, I picked Kuri up and headed towards the castle. When I didn't hear footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw that they weren't following me.

"What about Kuri? What if your father tries to, you know..." Sango said, trailing off. I smiled reassuringly at her and the rest of them.

"Don't worry; I won't let him get to her," I said, and I saw them relax visibly. I turned around again, and this time, I heard the pounding of feet behind me.

_Five Minutes Later_  
_Kagome's Point of View_

"What do you mean by this, Kori?!" Minomato roared at Kori. We - as in Sango and I - were eavesdropping on their conversation, which was being held in the room next to ours. "One, she has harmed a villager, and by doing so, she has broken the truce we had with the half-demons! I will not allow her to stay here!"

"I don't care about what you say," Kori said calmly. How could he stay so calm? "We aren't staying long, and-"

"I'll kill her before then!" Minomato yelled. I gasped before looking over at Kuri. She's pretty much defenseless right now; what are we gonna do?

Before I had time to react, the door to our room was slammed open, and in stepped Minomato. He headed straight for Kuri, and I threw myself on top of her.

"Are you protecting this vile creature?" He said,voice dripping with venom. I only glared at him, afraid my voice would tremble if I said anything. "Then you shall die with her!"

"Get away from them!" Kori yelled as he tackled his father to the floor. They scuffled around on the floor and Kori managed to pin his father on the floor. "Kagome! Sango! Hurry and take Kuri away from here! I can't hold him for much longer!"

I nodded before picking Kuri up and taking her to another part in the castle. Sango was right behind me, and we ran into Inuyasha while running.

"Kagome, Sango, why are you running?" He asked. I was so out of breath that I could only manage to get a few words out while trying to slow my breathing and heart rate.

"Minomato... Kill... Kuri... Kori... Run... Away... Now..." I said. I looked up at Inuyasha for a moment, and his face scrunched up in disgust. I already knew what he was thinking, so I pulled on his sleeve to stop him from leaving.

"Take Kuri and get out of here," I sternly told him. My breathing was back to normal now. "I'm going to go find Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, then grab our things." I started to run off, but Inuyasha grabbed my arm.

"Be careful Kagome," Inuyasha told me. I could see the worry in his eyes, so I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Of course I'll be careful," I said before sprinting away. It was only moments after I told him this that I was kidnapped.

_Kuri's Point of View_  
_DREAM_

_Nothing. That was all I saw as I "opened" my eyes. I already knew exactly what was going on, so I blinked twice and was instantly blinded by color. They flew past me in a blur before they finally stopped to create a picture._

_"We are the Panther Divas, enemies of the Cat Clan. So don't you dare call us Cats!" a Panther Diva with orange fur and spiky red hair said. "Now all we need is the young cat demon and we're all set. Why don't you just hand her over; that way no one will get hurt!"_

_"As if!" Inuyasha said as he unsheathed Tetsaiga and pointed it at her. "Now tell me where Kagome is or you'll regret the day you met me!" Inuyasha and the Red-head Panther Diva started to fight, and I saw one of them head towards where I was laying._

_In a flash of lightning, the guy Panther Diva knocked everyone out, then made his way back to where his group was standing. Inuyasha saw this and began chasing them, but another female Panther Diva stopped him with... flower petals?_

_By the time the flower petals cleared, the Panther Divas were long gone._

_"DAMMIT!" Inuyasha roared as slammed his fist into the ground._

_And that's when everything turned white._

_"Where am I?"I muttered to myself. This had never happened before, so I have no idea on what is going on..._

_"Ah, I see your powers are expanding little cat..." a voice said. It seemed familiar, yet unknown to me. "It seems I can talk to you now."_

_"Who are you?" I asked. The body of the voice materialized in front of me, and it turned out to be a cat demon. The person looked to be about Inuyasha's age, and he had white hair that looked like Inuyasha' s too. His eyes were emerald green like mine, and his white tail wasn't fluffy like most Cat demons' tails; it was thin instead. He had on a Gray kimono with matching bottoms, and black Cat Clan shoes._

_Then I realized something was a little different about this Cat demon. The more I stared though, the more I realized something was different about this person. My eyes widened as I realized what the difference was._

_"You... You're a... You're a-" I suffered out._

_"Yes, I'm a GUY Cat demon. Is there a problem?" He said. I could tell he went through this plenty of times in life; his eyes said it all._

_"Well... I thought... I thought there were only female demons in the Cat Clan..." I said quietly, feeling embarrassed now. The Guy cat laughed at me and patted my head._

_"It's okay; don't feel embarrassed. My mom always said I had girly features for a boy..." he said. I could feel my embarrassment subside after he said I wasn't the only one to mistake him for a girl. "By the way, my name's Shiro Kashikoi." He extended his hand to me. "You don't have to tell me your name; I already know what it is, Kurimu."_

_"Just call me Kuri for short," I said while shaking his hand. "Now, could you tell me why I can talk to you now, and not before? And also what you're here for?"_

_"Like I said, you're powers are expanding; that explains why you can see and talk to me now. And the reason I'm here is because-" Shiro stopped talking and cocked his head to the side, as if listening for something or someone._

_"What is it? Why did you stop talking?" I eagerly asked._

_"Sounds like someone is trying to wake you up..." Shiro mumbled. He then turned his eyes back to me. "We'll talk later little cat!" And with a wink, he faded away._

_"Hey! I thought you said you knew my name! Shiro!"_ I yelled, and before I knew it, I had woken up. Inuyasha and Kori were staring at me with peculiarity in their eyes. I smiled nervously and asked them where Nee-chan was.

"We don't know; that's why we woke you up, since Inuyasha has just become useless." Kori said, to which Inuyasha scoffed. I sat up so fast that I rammed my head into Kori's and Inuyasha's.

"We have to find her NOW!" I attempted to get up, but winced as pain shot through my right arm. Wait... what happened to my arm...? "Guys... What happened to my arm?" They looked at each other with panicked expressions, leaving me even more confused than I already was.

"You know what, never mind. Just help me up." I said as I held out my other hand. They complied and pulled me to my feet. I almost fell back to my butt, because my whole body cried out from the movement I was forcing it to do.

I gritted my teeth and endured the pain, walking as fast as my pain-filled body would allow me to go. I had already picked up Nee-chan's scent, and it led us outside. Her scent stopped at the well next to the castle's bath house. I looked around and saw Nee-chan's shoe sitting by the well.

I picked it up and showed it to Inuyasha and Kori. Their eyes widened and I figured they knew what it meant.

"She's... been kidnapped..." Kori said slowly. I nodded my head before another scent drifted through the air.

"She's been kidnapped by those damn Cats, hasn't she?" Inuyasha angrily said. I quickly shook my head, and for some reason, I began to shake in fear.

"No, not cats Inuyasha..." I said, the fear clear in my voice.

"Then who were they?" Kori said.

"They're Panther Divas." I said.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, it took A LOT of effort to get this chapter done! I've decided that I'm going to post the rough draft of this story so you guys could see the many, many changes I had to make.**  
**And yes, to you lovely TDWD fans, I am currently working on the next chapter! It's very hard though, because no ideas are coming to me...**  
**To fix it, I've decided to go on an anime-watching spree to see if the plot bunnies will come back to me! So don't worry, because the new chapter is coming! ...It's just taking me longer to write it...**


	15. Author's Note Again

**Author's Notes: So yeah, I just updated a new chapter a few hours ago, and I was planning on updating again. Except something just happened to prevent me from updating.**

**I kinda accidentally deleted the rest of the chapters I was working on.**

**And I can't remember what I put.**

**Now, you have every right to be mad at me, but let me explain!**

**I got a new phone for Christmas, and I gave my old one to my little sister. But, I had forgotten that the chapters for The Runaway was saved onto my old phone, and I deleted everything and reset it to the factory settings.**

**It was only afterwards did I remember that I didn't write down the chapters for future reference. And then it was worse because I couldn't remember what exactly I put.**

**Now I have to go and try to remember what was going to happen next...**


	16. Last Author's Note for This Story

**Author's Notes: So I've been thinking about it for sometime, and I decided that I'm going to rewrite every chapter of The Runaway. I realized that I was not doing a very good job on this story; I kept messing up, there were too many plot holes from me deciding on a whim that I was going to do something else, I sometimes forgot what I where I was going with the plot, and there were some forgotten things. All in all, I just kept forgetting about the entire story.**

**After reading it over, I came up with a better plot than the one I had, which was nothing at the time. Right now, I'm working on the revised version of this story, and it'll go by the name of "The Runaway - Revised" or by the original name; I don't know, I'm still working on it. By the way, school is ending soon for me, so I will be updating this summer (If I don't get into this summer program that I really want to get into; they're paying us, and I really need the money. If I don't get in, I'll end up getting a job. I just need some money to buy my own laptop, is that too much to ask for? TT-TT).**

**Also, I'm sorry to those of you who actually liked this story. After I'm finished with the revised version of The Runaway, I'll put up the original chapters of the runaway and call it "The Runaway - The Original". I might even finish the original storyline!**

**I'm giving this story 2 - 3 weeks before I take it down. Again, I'm sorry to you people out there who liked my crappy writing.**

**Sayonara Babies,**

**~xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx**


End file.
